Todos los gatos caen de pie
by Makgeolli
Summary: El día en que Marinette por fin confiesa sus sentimientos hacia Adrien es rechazada. Un poderoso Akuma se instala en su corazón condenando el destino de Ladybug.
1. Makgeolli

**Nunca es tarde para volver a escribir fanfics, ¿verdad?  
Cuando la inspiración llega, mejor hacerle caso. En esta ocasión viene en forma de drama con final feliz. Así que si te gustan esas historias en las que los personajes tienen que sufrir mucho para conseguir grandes cosas en la vida, creo que no te defraudaré.**

 **Pierde unos minutos de tu tiempo y disfruta.**

* * *

 **1.**

 _Makgeolli. Bebida prodigiosa. Dulce licor de arroz que todavía ardía en sus entrañas y proporcionaba color a sus mejillas. Uno más sonrosado que el habitual..._

-No pierdes nada por intentarlo. -había sugerido Alya. -Lo peor que puede suceder es que te diga que no. En cuyo caso no cambiaría mucho tu situación actual.

Su amiga había sonado muy convincente. Mucho más que de costumbre.

-Piénsalo, ¿y si te dijera que sí? Se ha fijado en ti. Eso es indiscutible. -había proseguido.

Y llevaba razón, por alguna causa desconocida había pillado a Adrien observándola en varias ocasiones desde que la fiesta había comenzado. No eran imaginaciones suyas, cada vez que se había propuesto localizarle sus ojos se habían encontrado. Aunque en ningún momento se había atrevido a mantenerle la mirada y la había desviado al instante, muerta de vergüenza.

-Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? -le apremió. -La gala honorífica del instituto es sólo una vez cada tres años. No tendrás una oportunidad como esta hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. ¡Ve hasta él y pídeselo de una vez!

Marinette negó con fuerza con la cabeza. Como si ese gesto pudiera ahuyentar la atrevida idea de Ayla.

A falta de ser más persistente, esta le tomó por los hombros y la empujó hacia la multitud, en dirección al lugar donde se hallaba Adrien.

Con poca decisión, Marinette avanzó entre los muchos estudiantes que bailaban, bebían o parloteaban animados. El chico pertenecía a este último grupo. Conversaba con Nino y un par de chicos de primer grado.

La inseguridad la asaltó de nuevo. Viró su cabeza hacia Alya que sonrió animándola en silencio, pulgares arriba.

Más decidida, pero no menos tranquila, Marinette volvió a localizar al grupo de Adrien.

En ese preciso instante el joven alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos en ella. Marinette dio un respingo. Sintió una corriente eléctrica que le cruzó por la espalda y murió en su estómago, donde miles de mariposas aletearon a la vez.

Casi instintivamente sus pies cambiaron de rumbo, distanciándose de su objetivo principal. Sin apenas darse cuenta estaba junto a la mesa del cóctel, frente a las bandejas de aperitivos y fuentes con ponche.

"Disimula." - se dijo a si misma, sirviéndose un poco de bebida en un pequeño recipiente. Con manos temblorosas se lo llevó a los labios y saboreó el líquido, procurando calmar su nerviosismo.

Parecía funcionar. Respiró aliviada. Una pequeña dosis de seguridad estaba creciendo en si misma. Tenía que volver a intentarlo.

"Puedes hacerlo Marinette. No te puede vencer el pánico."

Alya llamó su atención en ese momento. Situada a unos cuantos metros de ella comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos señalando tras suyo. De seguro regañándola frustrada por todos los intentos fallidos para que ella le pidiera bailar a Adrien.

No podría haber estado más equivocada. La apacible voz del joven la sobresaltó por la espalda. Su amiga sólo le había estado advirtiendo que se acercaba.

-Marinette, -pronunció su nombre. -Tengo que decírtelo: estás preciosa. Buena elección con el color del vestido. El rojo es tu color. Estás causando sensación esta noche. -le guiñó el ojo, cómplice.

La joven enrojeció hasta las orejas. Su rostro entero cambió de color y se fusionó con el tono del vestido.

-Es... yo no... Grac... gracias. -tartamudeó. -A ti también te sienta bien el negro. Estás muy guapo hoy... quiero decir, que hoy también. No es que el resto de los días no lo estés. Porque eres guapo siempre. Sólo que no sueles llevar traje y... Gracias. -habló atropellada, trabándose con las palabras.

"Tierra trágame" -pensó.

¿Podría alguna vez comportarse como una persona normal y hablarle sin parecer retrasada? Siempre que el chico se le acercaba perdía el control sobre sí misma.

Adrien le sonrió divertido por su extraño comportamiento, y Marinette trató de ocultar su vergüenza ante el gesto dedicado dándole un nuevo traguito al vaso que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Sabías que eso es Makgeolli? Es una bebida alcohólica. -señaló el chico.

-Ah... -dejó de beber de inmediato. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta. La proporción de alcohol debía de ser mínima, no se percibía en el sabor.

Adrien tomó uno de los otros tantos vasos apilados en la mesa y también se sirvió un poco. Luego lo alzó en dirección a ella, brindando a su salud antes de beber.

-Sabe muy bien. -comentó. -Y veo que tu amiga Alya no pierde el tiempo. -apuntó, dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde antes había estado reunido con los chicos. Alya se había acercado al grupo y ahora se llevaba a Nino del brazo, directos a la pista de baile. -Me alegro por ellos, se les ve muy bien juntos. -dijo con un deje de melancolía en la voz.

Marinette no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en la que había pronunciado esto último. Dejando entrever sutilmente lo mucho que le gustaría que algo así le sucediera.

-¿Quieres bailar -las palabras escaparon con tanta facilidad que hasta ella misma se sorprendió al escucharse.

No podía creerlo. Lo había dicho. Estaba hecho. Había logrado pedirle bailar a Adrien sin trabarse.

Sólo quedaba conocer la respuesta del chico, que la miraba en silencio con esos enormes ojos verdes que cortaban la respiración.

-Perdona, me he distraído. ¿Decías algo? -fue su contestación.

Marinette parpadeó incrédula.

¿Acababa de pedirle algo que le había costado el mayor esfuerzo de su vida, y no se había enterado? ¿Por qué diantres siempre tenía tan mala suerte respecto a confesarse ante Adrien?

Tomo aire.

-Sí, te preguntaba si quieres bailar. -repitió.

Sintió cómo se le acumulaba la sangre en las mejillas.

Lo había dicho sin pensar. Se le había escapado. Había contestado con naturalidad, como si hubiese sido otra persona y no Adrien a quien se estaba dirigiendo. Se lo había repetido sin problemas.

El corazón le palpitó acelerado.

-Oh... la verdad es que no. -musitó el joven.

El peso de una piedra de tamaño considerable se instaló de golpe en el estómago de Marinette, hundiendo sus esperanzas y sueños.

-Vaya... -fue todo lo que pudo alcanzar a decir con tristeza, incapaz de disimular la decepción.

-Pero no es por ti. -se apresuró en excusarse el otro, al percatarse de que esta le había malinterpretado. -Llevo huyendo de Chloé toda la noche. Ya no sabía que decirle para que me dejara tranquilo... así que le mentí contándole que me había torcido un tobillo y no podía bailar con ella. -confesó abochornado. -Si me viera ahora contigo seguro que insistiría otra vez.

-Lo entiendo. -dijo Marinette más animada; dejando escapar una risa. -Chloé puede llegar a ser insufrible, sobre todo en aquello que implique llamar tu atención.

Adrien esbozó una mueca de disgusto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Prefiero que nos quedemos aquí. Es fácil hablar contigo, Marinette.

Esta sonrió de oreja a oreja, no pudiendo estar más feliz. Estaba en una nube. ¿Se podía morir de felicidad?

Suspiró encantada.

-Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo. -murmuró en voz alta, sin querer.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -inquirió Adrien con curiosidad.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca nada más darse cuenta. ¿De verdad acababa de decir eso delante del chico que le gustaba?

-Bueno, verás... -rió espantada, sin saber cómo salir del atolladero. -Me pongo muy nerviosa cuando estoy a tu lado, y aunque intento hablarte no consigo decir nada coherente. -contestó.

"¿Pero qué me pasa?" -se horrorizó.

Miró el vaso que todavía contenía un ligero poso de Makgeolli con desconfianza. ¿Sería cosa de la bebida? ¿Desde cuándo era capaz de soltarle a Adrien lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza?

-¿Y eso por qué? -quiso saber Adrien. -No te pongas nerviosa, Marinette. Puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Estaba ardiendo. Un fuego intenso la consumía por dentro.

-Es que... -comenzó.

-¿Qué? -le instó el chico con tranquilidad, sonriente, invitándola a ser su confidente. -Vamos, ¿de qué se trata?

Temía abrir la boca y provocar un desastre. Pero la mirada de Adrien la provocaba a desatar ese caos. No era capaz de negárselo. La había atrapado.

-Me gustas. -admitió finalmente, clavando en su mirada sus resplandecientes ojos azules. -Desde hace tiempo.

Durante unos largos instantes sólo se miraron. Un incómodo silencio se hizo entre ellos. Ambos aturdidos por el peso que cargaba tal declaración.

Marinette podía notar como le faltaba el aire y respiraba con dificultad.

Adrien, por el contrario, se había quedado petrificado. Tal vez porque no se lo esperaba, tal vez porque, en el fondo, no quería esperárselo.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette se dio cuenta. Mucho antes de que él pudiera hablar. El fuego se apagó de golpe y un frío glacial le hizo temblar en antelación.

-Así que era por eso... -murmuró Adrien, cabizbajo. -Yo... lo siento, Marinette. Pero no puedo corresponderte del mismo modo.

El corazón de la joven se había detenido. O de tanto dar tumbos había saltado de su pecho y la había abandonado para siempre. Ya no era capaz de sentirlo. La sangre había dejado de fluir por sus venas. Tiritaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Incapaz de decir nada, sus ojos se vidriaron, amenazados por las lágrimas.

-Marinette, escucha. -comenzó Adrien al verla derrumbarse. -Eres una chica estupenda, y también muy bonita. Nos llevamos muy bien como compañeros de clase, y me pareces maravillosa. Pero... casi nunca hemos hablado. No sé nada de ti.

-Estamos hablando ahora... -musitó ella, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control sobre si misma de nuevo. No reconocía el sonido de su voz. Le resultaba ajena a ella misma.

-Sí, -admitió con pesadez, comenzando a sentirse acorralado. No quería herir sus sentimientos. -Y agradezco que hayas podido decírmelo. Pero... -negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. -Verás... es que además...

Marinette le observó inquieta.

-... hay otra chica. -terminó la frase. -De verdad lo siento. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, espantada.

-¿Tienes novia? -adivinó con una expresión de profundo horror en la cara.

-¿Eh? -reaccionó confundido. Y un ligero rubor amaneció en las mejillas del joven. -...No, no es eso. Todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto. -contestó azorado. -Aunque espero que algún día...

-¿Es de nuestro instituto? -quiso saber Marinette, sonando atolondrada, interrumpiéndole.

No podía creer que se le hubiera pasado por alto la desconocida por la que Adrien suspiraba. No después de tanto tiempo obsesionada con él. Si lo sabía todo sobre su vida... Tenía que haberla visto. Debía de ser alguien con quien Adrien coincidía muy a menudo.

-No. -se apresuró en contestar él. -Bueno... No lo sé. No creo.

Ahora sí estaba confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes? ¿Es que no la conoces? -le presionó, comenzando a sospechar que lo de esa chica era, en realidad, la típica excusa para darle calabazas sin herir tanto sus sentimientos.

-Claro que la conozco. Sólo que...

-¿Qué? ¿Esa chica existe de verdad? ¿O lo dices para no hacerme sentir tan mal? -le espetó.

Una mentira. Como la que le había dicho a Chloé para no tener que bailar con ella.

-¡No! -negó él con la cabeza. -¡No es eso!

-¿Entonces?

Podía notar que el evidente nerviosismo de Adrien crecía por momentos. Parecía acorralado. Se advertía en su mirada que se estaba enfrentando a una lucha interna, debatiéndose entre seguir hablando y terminar la conversación en ese punto.

-Verás... -prosiguió, no muy seguro. -Va a parecerte una locura. Pero es que esa chica... Bueno, ella es... se trata de Ladybug.-confesó cabizbajo, pronunciando el nombre de la heroína en voz mucho más queda.

Marinette le observó patidifusa con la boca entreabierta. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, incrédula, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de contarle.

Tomo aire. Sus pulmones no habían recibido oxígeno durante demasiados segundos y se tuvo que recordar a si misma cómo seguir respirando.

-Ladybug. -repitió ella, pronunciando el nombre de su identidad secreta en un tono de desprecio que le sorprendió. -Dices que esa chica es... Ladybug.

-Sí. -admitió Adrien con dificultad.

El fuego volvía a arder en el interior de Marinette. Pero no era el mismo que había sentido minutos atrás. Su corazón seguía sin aparecer. Ahora tenía un sabor amargo en la boca procedente de su anudado estómago.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Sentía la rabia en su interior tratando de aplacar el terrible dolor que le devoraba por dentro.

Se le escapó una irónica sonrisa llena de impotencia. La primera lágrima brotó y saltó de su lagrimal hasta el suelo.

-Dices que no me conoces, -comenzó. -¿Pero, de qué conoces a Ladybug? ¿De las cosas que escribe Alya en su blog? -le acusó enrabiada. -¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa es esa Adrien? ¿Ladybug? ¿No se te ha ocurrido a nadie mejor?

-¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado, Marinette? -negó el chico con la cabeza, sin comprender a qué se debía aquel repentino cambio de humor. - Te acabo de confesar quién es la chica que me gusta. No es algo que le vaya contando a cualquiera, ¿sabes? Ni si quiera se lo he dicho a Nino.

-¿Y qué pretendías con eso? ¡Lo dices como si con ella hablaras más que conmigo! ¡Alguien con quien... ¿cuántas veces has coincidido? ¿Dos? ¿Ninguna? -volvía a estar fuera de si. Vomitaba las palabras sin detenerse a medir las consecuencias. Estaba demasiado enfadada con Adrien por mentirle de ese modo. Demasiado enfadada con ella misma por no poderle revelar su secreto. El efecto del makgeolli tampoco ayudaba -No me digas, una vez pasó por tu lado mientras salvaba a la ciudad y te quedaste prendado. -continuó con crueldad.

Adrien frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás? No tienes ni idea de si hablo o no con ella. De si la conozco o no. -le espetó.

Marinette negó con la cabeza decepcionada.

-Podrías haberme rechazado sin más, Adrien. Puedo encajar el no si no te gusto. No hacía falta que te inventaras todo eso. Al menos ahora ya puedo decir que te conozco. -le dijo con dureza.

La joven dio media vuelta y abandonó con rapidez al chico que aún la observaba confundido. No le dio oportunidad a que la siguiera. Atravesó el gran salón donde la fiesta se celebraba, perdiéndose entre la multitud, ignorando a Adrien que llamaba su nombre. Pasó junto a Alya y Nino, que bailaban animados. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en ella, mucho menos en que tenía el rostro cubierto por lágrimas. Finalmente pudo atravesar la puerta que daba a la salida y el frío aire nocturno la envolvió, sofocando su malestar.

Las fuerzas que había sentido momentos atrás para hablarle a Adrien de esa manera desaparecieron en un suspiro. Las rodillas le temblaron y no pudiendo aguantar su peso se hizo un ovillo antes de comenzar a sollozar.

-Marinette, Marinette... -le pareció escuchar la voz de Tikki junto a ella, intentando consolarla. Pero sonaba lejana. Eclipsada por todo el dolor que ella misma se había provocado. Odiándose por ser incapaz de confesarle a Adrien que ella era Ladybug en realidad; que ese era el motivo por el cuál sabía que le había mentido; que nunca había hablado con ella más de lo que hablaba en el instituto.

Adrien le había rechazado. Adrien le había mentido.

Entonces una mariposa negra alzó el vuelo y aleteó con fuerza, cruzando el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por hoy. Aprecio cualquier comentario recibido. Gracias por leerme!**


	2. Heartless

**Hola mis queridos lectores! He estado haciendo lo que nunca se debería hacer: escribir este capítulo en el trabajo y desde mi móvil. Si ha quedado muy cutre ahí está el motivo. Todo sea para agradeceros infinitamente vuestros comentarios y apoyo a la historia. Gracias de nuevo y a disfrutar!**

* * *

 **2**.

 _"No existe dolor equiparable en el mundo al sufrido por perder al ser amado._

 _El primer amor._

 _Un corazón adolescente que se rompe en mil pedazos provocado por el rechazo. Uno cubierto por el manto de la mentira..."_

Hawk Moth rió histriónico desde la oscuridad de sus dominios.

-¡Me encanta! -exclamó pletórico. -Vuela, mi pequeño akuma. Vuela hacia nuestra víctima perfecta.

La mariposa nocturna, atraída por el cúmulo de sentimientos destructivos que crecían en Marinette, voló hacia ella.

Con un suave y sigiloso aleteo, pasó por delante de la pequeña Tikki que asomaba desde el bolso. Se percató de lo que estaba apunto de suceder demasiado tarde. No pudiendo reaccionar o avisar a Marinette.

Por primera vez en toda su historia, el akuma les ganó terreno. No fueron lo suficientemente rápidas.

Marinette, demasiado sumisa en su dolor, no se dio cuenta. Por otro lado, Tikki, era incapaz de transformarla en Ladybug si ella no invocaba su poder.

La pequeña kwami contempló con profundo horror cómo la oscura mariposa alcanzaba a su amiga, que sollozaba aún encogida, y penetraba en su pecho, através del escote de su vestido.

-...no. -articuló a duras penas. -¡Marinette! -gritó su nombre, presa del pánico.

La sonrosada piel de la joven adquirió una tonalidad cetrina. El vibrante color rojo del vestido cambió al negro, y su mirada se apagó.

Al instante dejó de llorar y se puso en pie con la vista puesta en la distancia.

"Heartless..." -la bautizó la voz de Hawk Moth, hablándole desde el interior de su mente. - "Deja que el aleteo de mi akuma alivie tu dolor. No necesitarás corazón. Mientras permanezca contigo nada podrá afectarte.

Ahora, devolvámosle a Adrien el mismo daño que te ha causado. Entrégame el miraculous de Ladybug y ella desaparecerá para siempre."

Una cruenta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica, quién de inmediato posó su mirada sobre Tikki.

La pequeña Kwami se sobresaltó al verla, sabiendo qué era lo que le esperaba a continuación. Saltó del bolso de fiesta de Marinette y huyó a toda velocidad.

No lo suficiente rápido. Los dedos de la chica la atraparon en el aire y se cirnieron entorno a su pequeño cuerpecito.

-¡No, Marinette, detente!-chilló, retorciéndose para tratar de escapar. Pero estaba bien sujeta.

La fría y tenebrosa energía que emanaba de la joven, debilitó al kwami casi al momento. Esta gimoteó, tratando de resistir inútilmente, transformándose en un sencillo par de pendientes rojos. Su poder acababa de apagarse.

-Hawk Moth. -dijo entonces la nueva versión de Marinette. -El miraculous de Ladybug ha sido capturado con éxito.

En la oscuridad de su escondrijo, Hawk Moth reaccionó con absoluta perplejidad al recibir la información.

-No puede ser... - articuló. -Marinette Dupain Cheng... ¿Es Ladybug? ¿La escurridiza heroína de Paris? ¿Es esa la verdadera identidad de mi legítimo adversario?

Tras asimilarlo, estalló en una enorme y sonora carcajada de victoria.

-¡Sí!-exclamó sin dejar de reír. -Por fin ha llegado el día. Hoy la suerte me pertenece. Y no podía haber sido de mejor forma. ¡Heartless! -llamó a su nueva subordinada. -Excelente trabajo, mi preciosa akuma. Ahora regresa junto a mí y entrégame el miraculous. Sólo así conseguiremos que Ladybug desaparezca para siempre. A partir de ahora, quien te ame lo hará sin que ninguna máscara se interponga.

-Sí, Hawk Moth. -asintió ella. Y de un salto abandonó el edificio de la fiesta, para perderse por los tejados de los edificios de Paris.

* * *

-Esto va a ser divertido. -se burló Plagg. - El mejor entretenimiento de la mañana: ver como te enfrentas a la chica a la que le diste calabazas en la fiesta. No me lo pierdo por nada del mundo. Suele sentarte detrás de ti, ¿no? Quiero verlo en primera fila.

El kwami flotaba alrededor de Adrien, mientras que este procuraba centrarse en la ardua tarea de prepararse la mochila para las clases de aquel día, al tiempo que soportaba sus tonterías.

Lo apartó con la mano, malhumorado, como si de una mosca se tratase.

-¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez? No va a haber ningún enfrentamiento. - le espetó. -Marinette no es así. Se le habrá pasado.

-Uy, sí. -rió con malicia. -Dices eso porque la conoces muy bien, tengo entendido.

Aquel había sido un golpe muy bajo.

-Basta ya, Plagg. -repuso Adrien, visiblemente molesto. -No tiene gracia.

-Sí que la tiene. Y mucha.

-Todavía me siento culpable por cómo se marchó. Fue una conversación tan extraña...

-Te sientes culpable porque eres tonto.-dictaminó el kwami. -Mira que rechazar a la chica más bonita de tu clase por Ladybug. Ni siquiera sabes quién es ella en realidad.

A la mención del nombre de su adorada Ladybug, una sonrisa ensoñadora se dibujó en los labios del joven.

-Pero algún día lo averiguaré. -aseguró. -Estamos predestinados a estar juntos, lo sé.

-Lo que tú digas, Romeo. -dijo Plagg, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Pero hasta que ese día llegue tienes un problema...

-Si lo dices por lo de Marinette...

-No, -le cortó. -Lo digo porque vas a llegar tarde y tienes exámen a primera hora. Tendrías que haber salido de casa hace diez minutos.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó, echando una mirada al reloj de su cuarto. -Maldito seas Plagg, me has hecho perder el tiempo. Podrías haber avisado antes.

-Todavía estás a tiempo de llegar puntual si te lo propones...-comentó sin darle importancia. -a cambio de una pequeña porción de queso.

Adrien sonrió al kwami.

-Sabía que acabarías saliéndome con una de esas. -comprobó la hora una vez más. -Está bien Plagg, tú ganas por esta vez. ¡Transfórmame!

Minutos después Chat Noir cruzaba la ciudad a toda velocidad, cargando con una mochila escolar. Se sentía vivo, lleno de energía, no podía haber mejor forma de comenzar un lunes. Aquel prometía ser un gran día.

Se descolgó por uno de los edificios contiguos al instituto, donde volvió a ser Adrien, y le dio a Plagg su recompensa. Luego caminó en dirección a la entrada del recinto y miró el gran reloj situado en la fachada del mismo.

"Puntual, como siempre." - se dijo a si mismo, lleno de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, si esperaba ser el primero aquel lunes por la mañana, estaba bien equivocado. A medida que se aproximaba a la que era su clase, varios rostros conocidos y otros no tanto, aparecían por el pasillo charlando entre ellos con una marcada preocupación en el rostro. De hecho, justo en la puerta del aula se agrupaba un gran número de personas. Ente ellos el padre de Sabrina con su uniforme de policía.

Un mal presentimiento le asaltó.

Algo malo sucedía.

Inquieto, con el corazón en un puño, se acercó presuroso buscando con la mirada al que era su mejor amigo. Nino estaba dentro de la clase, sentado en su sitio, hablando con Alya. Esta última tenía los ojos enrojecidos, posiblemente como causa por haber llorado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó ansioso, nada más alcanzarles. Y dejó caer sus cosas en el que era su asiento.

Nino se volvió hacia él con una actitud muy seria.

-Es Marinette. -contestó.

El corazón de Adrien palpitó con fuerza al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Marinette? -inquirió preocupado, echando un rápido vistazo al lugar dónde se sentaba ella.

-Ha desaparecido. -consiguió articular Alya a duras penas.

-¿Qué? -alcanzó a decir este, con un hilo de voz.

El peso de la culpabilidad cayó con aplomo sobre su persona ante la noticia. Se le encogió el corazón y un miedo sin fundamento se apoderó de él.

Una idea descabellada se instaló en lo más profundo de su ser, tal y como haría el instinto primario para avisar a una criatura de un grave peligro. Aunque no tenía motivos para hacerle caso y el raciocinio trataba de decirle lo contrario, algo le decía que así era en realidad: Algo terrible había sucedido. Algo aún peor estaba por suceder.

Al ver que Alya era incapaz de continuar, Nino tomó el relevo de la conversación.

-Al parecer no regresó a casa el sábado tras la fiesta. -le explicó. -Sus padres pensaron que tal vez se había quedado a dormir en casa de algún compañero. -prosiguió. - Pero ayer tampoco dio señales de vida. Nadie sabe nada de ella... Parece como si se hubiera esfumado. Anoche denunciaron su desaparición. Y todavía no han podido localizarla.

-Adrien, -le dijo Alya, tomándole por los hombros y mirándole fijamente. -Tu fuiste el último que habló con ella. ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te comentó alguna cosa extraña que pueda ver con esto?

El joven quiso hablar, pero se le había quedado la boca seca.

La ansiedad estaba empezando a devorarle. Necesitaba respirar, tomar el aire.

-¿Adrien?-insistió la chica. -Por favor, Marinette es mi mejor amiga...

-Agreste, -escuchó la voz del policía Roger, llamándolo por su apellido. - Me han comentado que fuiste el último en hablar con la señorita Dupain-Cheng. ¿Te importaría dar testimonio para ayudarnos en la investigación? Estamos intentando descartar que haya huído de casa.

Adrien estaba empezando a agobiarse. De pronto todas las miradas habían recaído sobre él, esperando por una respuesta. El sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía por momentos.

Había sido por él... Por lo que le había dicho durante la fiesta. Marinette había escapado por su culpa.

-Marinette no se ha escapado. -se apresuró Alya en rebatir. -La conozco muy bien. No es impulsiva y tampoco tiene ningún motivo para irse. Mucho menos lo habría hecho sin pasar antes por su casa a por algunas cosas. Ha tenido que ocurrirle algo muy malo.

-Eso está todavía por comprobar. - le cortó Roger. -¿Agreste?-se volvió de nuevo hacia Adrien.

El chico abrió la boca para contestar.

-Hablé con Marinette. -musitó con voz queda. -Me dijo... -no podía hablar. Era incapaz de decirlo. Todos estaban pendientes de él. Tomó aire. -Ella se me declaró y yo la rechacé. -admitió finalmente, cabizbajo.

-¿Qué? - se escucharon a varios estudiantes al unísono.

Alya abrió los ojos como platos, y con el gesto contraído en una mueca.

-¿Que tú...qué?!-bramó, tomando a Adrien por la camiseta.

-Calma, Alya.-le detuvo Nino.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha sufrido Marinette durante todo este tiempo hasta que se decidió por declararse?-le espetó, colérica. -¿Cómo puedes...?

Rompió a llorar otra vez. Nino la abrazó por detrás, tratando de consolarla.

-Está claro lo que ha sucedido, ¿no es cierto? -les interrumpió la repelente voz de Chloé. - Un akuma ha tenido que poseer a Marinette después de llevarse el chasco. No sé ni porqué lo intentó si quiera, estaba cantando que Adrien le diría que no.

-¿Un akuma? -repitió el policía.

-Eso no es posible. -repuso Alya. - De ser así medio París estaría patas arriba. Y si no, Ladybug y Chat Noir habrían intervenido y nos habrían devuelto a Marinette intacta.

-Alya lleva razón, Chloé. - apoyó Sabrina. -Si fuera cosa de un akuma, Ladybug lo habría solucionado. Apuesto por un secuestro.

Un gran revuelo se formó en la clase en cuanto Sabrina soltó esto último. Y las cosas no se calmaron ni cuando la profesora de química llegó, pidiendo silencio y calma para hacer el examen.

Adrien no pudo concentrarse. En lugar de prestar atención a las preguntas, su mirada se desviaba continuamente hacia el asiento vacío de Marinette. Se preguntaba dónde estaría, cómo estaría y si podría volver a verla. Una y otra vez, la culpa le asaltaba y le comía por dentro. Mientras que las mismas frases se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza: Algo terrible ha ocurrido. Algo peor está por suceder.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, Heartless era bienvenida en la fortaleza de Hawk Moth. Un edificio de nueva construcción y de proporciones amenazadoras, que rompía con la armonía rural de la zona. El edificio, altísimo, podía comprenderse como la residencia de un excéntrico millonario que había decidido adquirir una propiedad próxima a París. Algo que no llamaba la atención de los lugareños, bien acostumbrados ya a las celébritis americanas.

Después de atravesar todo un intrincado sistema de seguridad, Heartless accedió al corazón del siniestro edificio, donde Hawk Moth la esperaba.

-Aquí estás, mi preciosa Akuma, Heartless. -dijo a su encuentro. -Mírate, oscura, fría e intocable. Evolucionada en la perfección.

La joven atravesó la penumbra de la sala en silencio, alumbrada únicamente por el destello de miles de mariposas que batían sus alas alrededor.

Hawk Moth aguardaba en el centro de la misma. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficiente cerca, alargó su mano, reclamando su tan deseado trofeo.

Sin articular palabra, la joven depositó el par de pendientes rojos sobre su palma. Este los estrechó con fuerza.

Hawk Moth rió de puro júbilo y satisfacción.

-¡Maravilloso! -exclamó. - Tan fácil como encontrar a la víctima adecuada. Excelente trabajo Heartless. -la felicitó. -Tal y como prometí, Ladybug no volverá jamás ahora que su miraculous me pertenece. Adrien conocerá tu sufrimiento, mientras que tú, mi más preciada akuma, sobrevivirás a cualquier dolor que los sentimientos pudieran infligirte.

-Gracias, Hawk Moth. -contestó ella.

-Sin embargo, hay algo más que necesito que hagas por mí. -agregó él. - Confíame la identidad de Chat Noir para recuperar su miraculous. Sólo entonces nuestro poder será imbatible.

Heartless no contestó.

Tras unos segundos aguardando por una respuesta, Hawk Moth insistió de nuevo.

-Heartless, la identidad de Chat Noir. -le ordenó.

-No la sé. -respondió con sequedad, clavando en sus ojos su mirada.

El la observó confunso.

-No te di poder para que me mintieras, Heartless. Contesta. -le apremió, comenzando a impacientarse. -Dime el nombre de quién se esconde tras su máscara.

-Lo desconozco, Hawk Moth. -aseguró ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No es posible que Ladybug no conozca la identidad de su compañero. ¡Es absurdo!- bramó desconcertado.

La joven frunció el ceño, concentrándose en lo que el hombre acababa de decir.

La imagen de un recuerdo se coló en su mente. Nublado, como en un sueño, distinguió el interior de un lujoso efificio. Chat Noir a su lado, mientras que ella se refugiaba al abrigo de una pequeña sala. Él aguardó sin abrir la puerta.

-...porque es demasiado peligroso, incluso para nosotros. -balbuceó la chica en voz alta, aún sumergida en su memoria.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? -le instó Hawk Moth.

La sincera sonrisa de Chat Noir apareció entre sus recuerdos, furtiva y sigilosa cual ladrón apunto de dar su gran golpe.

De este modo, la mariposa que aleteaba en el interior del corazón de la joven se detuvo por unos instantes. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-¡Heartless! -gritó Hawk Moth furioso, al percatarse.

-Él me quiere. -continuó con voz queda. -Siempre lo ha hecho. Por eso quería conocerme...

La oscuridad que nublaba los ojos de Marinette desapareció por unos instantes y sus resplandecientes iris azules resurgieron. Miró a Hawk Moth desafiante.

-No permitiré que te hagas con su miraculous. -sentenció amenazadora. -No te acercarás a él.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula enrabiado. Una vibrante corriente de energía brotó de la mano con la que sujetaba el miraculous de Ladybug y el espíritu de su kwami regresó.

-¡Marinette! -llamó Tikki con desespero. -Lucha contra el akuma. Siempre serás Ladybug, con máscara o sin ella.

Con un hábil movimiento Hawk Moth intervino acallándola. La pequeña kwami desapareció entre sus dedos y luego se encaró con la joven que estaba dispuesta a arremeter contra él.

Todas las mariposas de la sala se volvieron hacia ella, atacando a la vez.

Sin posibilidad de defenderse, la chica gritó angustiada, mientras que un remolino de mariposas le infligian cortes con sus alas, afiladas como cuchillas.

La acorralaron hasta que no tuvo escapatoria. Entonces, una ventana se abrió gradualmente tras suyo y la joven cayó al vacío, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Hawk Moth rió triunfante, con el miraculous aún en su poder.

-Bien, mis queridos akumas. Si Heartless no quiere ayudarnos no la necesitamos. -sonrío con malicia. -El miraculous de Ladybug será más que suficiente para localizar a Chat Noir.

* * *

 **Fin del segundo capítulo. Espero que os vaya resultando interesante. Contadme vuestras impresiones y opiniones, todo comentario es bien recibido.**

 **Nos leemos en la tercera entrega!**


	3. Montmartre

**¡Hola, mis lectores! He escrito el capítulo del tirón, y me ha quedado más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado porque prefiero dejar otras cosas para el siguiente y así actualizar rápido. Tampoco lo he revisado. Perdón si hay muchos fallos... Espero que os guste.**

 **De nuevo, gracias infinitas por vuestros reviews y apoyo a la historia. ¡Sois lo mejor!**

* * *

 **3.**

 _"... y otra buena noticia: la joven estudiante desaparecida el pasado sábado, Marinette Dupain Cheng, ha sido hallada hace pocos minutos a orillas del Sena. La joven que ha sido encontrada inconsciente y descalza; vestía la misma ropa con la que fue vista por última vez, presentaba varias contusiones por todo el cuerpo y signos de hipotermia._ H _a sido trasladada al hospital de Necker donde su diagnóstico permanece como reservado. La policía espera seguir con la investigación del caso. No se descarta la posibilidad de secuestro..."_

Adrien apagó el televisor, incapaz de continuar escuchando la noticia.

Estaba mareado. Sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas y las manos.

Se sentó en su cama y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, tratando de recuperarse.

"Tranquilo. Respira." -se dijo a si mismo. -"Ella está bien. Va a estar bien. No es culpa tuya."

Un zumbido a su derecha llamó su atención. La pantalla de su teléfono móvil se había iluminado. Era un mensaje de Nino.

 _Han encontrado a Marinette. La han llevado al hospital y parece que se recuperará :)_

Adrien alargó la mano y tomó el móvil. Abrió la conversación y sonrió con pesadez antes de comenzar a escribir la respuesta.

 _¿Deberíamos ir a verla? ¿O es pronto para eso?_

El chico se quedó leyendo lo que acababa de escribir, pensando en si pulsar o no la opción de enviar. Tras suspirar largo y profundo, borró el mensaje. Tiró el móvil sobre la cama y también se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

-Chico, estás hecho mierda. -le dijo Plagg, flotando a su lado.

-Ya lo sé. -respondió él. -No sé lo que debería hacer ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta tanto?

-Todo y nada. -admitió. -Me alegra que ella esté viva y haya aparecido. Pero... no me siento mejor por ello, ni tampoco aliviado. Es como si...

-...como si el hecho de que la hayan encontrado no fuera a hacer que las cosas mejorasen. Porque algo mucho peor está apunto de suceder. -terminó el kwami.

-Eso es.

-También llevo teniendo ese presentimiento desde hace días. -comentó Plagg, pensativo. -Y no creo que tenga nada que ver con esa compañera tuya.

-Pero yo tengo esa sensación desde su desaparición. -declaró Adrien, angustiado.

-Coincidencias. -concluyó el kwami. -Estás así porque desapareció justo después de que la rechazaras, eso es todo. Pero no es culpa tuya. Deja de darle vueltas, Adrien. A ella la han encontrado y se recuperará en breve. Alégrate por eso y preocúpate por lo que ese mal presentimiento pueda significar. Los gatos somos buenos detectando esas cosas antes que nadie. Las catástrofes, en especial.

El chico meditó las palabras de su compañero.

-Puede que tengas razón, Plagg. -dijo al final, aunque no del todo convencido.

Se levantó de la cama, para luego coger el móvil, su chaqueta y calzarse las deportivas.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el otro, al ver que Adrien se preparaba para salir.

-A dar una vuelta. Creo que el aire fresco nos sentará bien.

-¿El aire fresco? -se horrorizó. -¡Si sales coge un paraguas! Han dicho que es muy probable que llueva y detesto mojarme.

* * *

-Esa conducta es normal. Sus síntomas se deben al estrés postraumático, no se preocupen. - informó el doctor al señor y la señora Dupain. -Les sugiero que tengan paciencia con su hija y se dirijan a ella con normalidad. No intenten presionarla ni dejen que la policía la interrogue por el momento. Eventualmente volverá a ser la de siempre.

-¿Está usted seguro de ello? -insistió el padre de Marinette. -Nos mira... como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos. No es la Marinette que conocemos. Se niega a hablar con nosotros. Sólo repite una y otra vez que ha perdido sus pendientes. Luego vuelve a enmudecer.

-Les facilitaremos un psicólogo familiar. Aunque insisto con lo que acabo de comentarles. -aseguró el doctor.

El matrimonio se miró desolado.

Marinette, sentada en la cama del hospital, tenía la vista puesta en la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Podía escuchar la conversación que el médico estaba teniendo con sus padres, aún encontrándose estos en el pasillo. Ponía su atención en cada palabra, para tratar de discernir qué era lo que decidían hacer con ella a continuación. El rumbo que tomaba la conversación no parecía augurarle nada bueno.

Los médicos llevaban razón. No recordaba con exactitud todos los detalles de cuanto le había ocurrido. Había muchas lagunas en su memoria. En especial con lo sucedido en presencia de Hawk Moth. Pero por otro lado, sí era plenamente consciente de otros terribles actos que había cometido y ahora repercutían en ella. Cosas de las que no podía hablar con nadie. Ni si quiera con la policía o sus familiares. Bastantes errores había sumado en poco tiempo, como para empeorar la situación. No podía compartir esa información con nadie sin poner en peligro a aquellas personas cercanas a ella... a su identidad como Ladybug, si es que todavía existía una mínima posibilidad de recuperarla; a Tikki, su querida Tikki... y sobre todo a Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir..." -murmuró para sí.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

El akuma que Hawk Moth había enviado para ella todavía residía en su interior. Desconocía cuánto tiempo lograría mantenerlo a raya. A veces, su identidad como Marinette se desvanecía unos segundos y Heartless tomaba el control, hasta que el recuerdo de su compañero aparecía ante ella y su corazón volvía a pertenecerle. Era el único que parecía mantenerla anclada al mundo y dejarle ser ella misma.

Y ahora, por su culpa, Chat Noir corría un grave peligro.

Después de haber entregado su miraculous, Hawk Moth no tardaría en hacerse con el de su compañero. Todavía no había indicios de ello en las noticias. La ciudad parecía tranquila por el momento. Pero Marinette sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano, si no conseguía advertir a Chat Noir, este perdería su poder tal y como le había sucedido a ella.

Apretó los dientes presa de la rabia y la impotencia.

No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo para avisarle antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No obstante, había demasiado en su contra: Estaba atrapada. Retenida en aquel lugar; sin escapatoria posible.

Para rematar su situación, desconocía la identidad del joven tras la máscara. ¿Cómo podía localizar a alguien cuyo rostro y nombre era un misterio?

Cuando Tikki estaba con ella le resultaba fácil encontrarle. Tan sólo tenía que llamarlo por el comunicador. Pero ahora Ladybug había desaparecido junto a todas sus habilidades.

"Pero tu eres Ladybug, con máscara o sin ella." -recordó las palabras de su kwami. -"Con o sin sus poderes. Eres la elegida."

"Eso es. Tengo que salir de aquí, como sea." -se dijo con decisión.

Miró a su alrededor, presa de la ansiedad. Le quedaban pocos minutos de privacidad, antes de que el médico diera por concluida la conversación, y volvieran a entrar sus padres. Tenía que pensar con rapidez.

Con mucho cuidado, retiró la aguja del gotero y la apartó a un lado, antes de ponerse en pie. Estaba algo mareada, a causa de la medicación, pero por suerte eso le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo y le permitía moverse.

Sigilosa, se dirigió hacia la ventana y estudió las posibilidades que tenía de salir por ahí al exterior. Ladybug lo habría logrado sin problemas, pero para Marinette era otro cantar. Aunque no se le antojaba con tanta dificultad como había vaticinado.

Su habitación estaba a tan sólo a dos niveles en altura, y el curioso diseño del edificio colaboraba proporcionándole cristaleras y embellecedores por los que apoyarse en su descenso.

No se lo pensó dos veces. No tenía tiempo para ello. Se abrochó sobre el pijama la chaqueta que su madre se había dejado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, y a continuación abrió la ventana todo lo que pudo para luego encaramarse a ella.

"Primero pasa una pierna... luego la otra. Así, con cuidado." -se repetía para darse ánimos, a medida que obraba su misión como escapista.

Aunque más torpe de lo que lo habría logrado siendo Ladybug, Marinette consiguió descolgarse por la fachada del edificio hasta llegar a pie de calle sin abrirse la cabeza, ni con más rasguños de los que ya llevaba encima.

Fatigada por el esfuerzo, tuvo que apoyar la espalda en la pared del lugar para recuperarse. Aquella descabellada acción la había dejado sin fuerzas. Se encontraba mucho más débil de lo que había pensado. Pero no podía perder el tiempo, ni arriesgarse a quedarse allí y ser identificada como una paciente a la fuga.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y con la imagen de Chat Noir en mente, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, dejando el hospital atrás.

Horas después, Marinette continuaba a duras penas recorriéndose la ciudad. Se movía sin rumbo fijo, alentada únicamente por la idea de salvar a su compañero, de reencontrarse con él y llorar largo y tendido sobre su hombro.

Nunca pensó que lo echaría tanto de menos, ni que pudiera llegar a significar tanto para ella.

Derrotada, se sentó en el banco de una pequeña plaza, temiendo que pronto se le echaría la noche encima. Por si fuera poco, el cielo amenazaba tormenta y no tenía dónde refugiarse.

Estaba desolada.

-Si yo fuera Chat Noir... ¿Dónde estaría ahora mismo? -se preguntó en voz alta.

Suspiró dándose por vencida y cerró los ojos.

Era imposible. Jamás daría con él. Mucho menos sin saber qué aspecto tenía en realidad. Podía tratarse de cualquiera. No había nada que hacer. Hawk Moth había vencido.

-¡Ah! ¡Le Chat Noir! -exclamó una voz áspera a su lado, sacándola de su frustración. Un viejo hombre se había detenido a su lado. - El mejor cabaret de todo París, ya lo creo. -suspiró nostálgico.

Marinette le observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y luego dirigió su mirada a un punto en concreto de la ciudad, la cúpula blanca del sagrado corazón. A sus pies se hallaba el famoso barrio que una vez había acogido la diversión, desvergüenza y libertinaje de Paris.

Tuvo una revelación.

"¡Montmartre!"

En muchas ocasiones, cuando ambos héroes se habían reunido para luchar, Chat Noir había acudido desde esa zona de la ciudad. Podía ser una coincidencia, pero tampoco perdía nada por ir hasta allí. Tal vez su suerte como Ladybug no la había abandonado del todo. Y Montmartre y Chat Noir parecían tener mucho en común, después de todo.

Tardó otra hora y media en llegar a la empinada colina del famoso barrio. Para entonces, ya había comenzado a llover y la joven avanzaba exhausta, enferma y empapada, arrastrando sus pies descalzos.

Por suerte había logrado esquivar a la policía, y ningún transeúnte se había fijado en ella. Pero tampoco había avances en su búsqueda imposible.

El frío húmedo le había calado hasta los huesos, y volvía a encontrarse mal. Los efectos de la medicación habían desaparecido. Cada vez que respiraba un punzante dolor amanecía en sus costados y le impedía seguir avanzando por las empinadas calles.

Tuvo que volver a detenerse. Estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Entonces, de improvisto, alguien la llamó por su nombre. El corazón le dio un vuelco, sobresaltado.

-¿Marinette? -pronunció la voz familiar. -¿Eres tú?

Esta se dio la vuelta con lentitud, aterrada, para confirmar sus peores sospechas.

Adrien estaba ahí, de pie; a su lado, refugiándose de la lluvia bajo un enorme paraguas gris. No parecía creerse del todo lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos.

-Adrien... -murmuró ella a duras penas, antes de toser y doblarse de dolor.

El pánico se extendió por todo su ser. Acababa de ser descubierta... por la persona a la que menos quería ver en el mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con horror. -¿No deberías estar en el hospital?

Entonces se fijó en su demacrado y enfermizo aspecto, en cómo iba vestida y en la pulsera de identificación que llevaba consigo.

Adrien ató cabos con rapidez. De improvisto, sin que la chica pudiera preverlo, la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza.

-¡Te has escapado! -la acusó. -¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! ¿Es que estás loca? -enfureció, visiblemente preocupado por ella.

-¡Suéltame! -chilló.

Marinette, forcejeó, tratando de soltarse. Le resultó inútil. Era increíble la fuerza que Adrien podía tener en un sólo brazo.

-¡Adrien por favor, suéltame! -insistió ella, queriendo resistirse. -¡No lo entiendes!

-Voy a llamar a la policía. -informó este, sacándose el móvil de su bolsillo. -No sé lo que te pasa Marinette, pero está claro que necesitas ayuda.

-¡No! -gritó aterrada, intentando detenerle. Si lo hacía... Si efectuaba esa llamada... si lo hacía todo habría terminado.

-¡No lo hagas, Adrien! ¡No llames a la policía!

Tarde. El joven estaba marcando un número.

-¡Adrien, por favor! -insistió, desesperada. -¡No servirá de nada! ¡La policía no podrá hacer nada! Tan sólo lo empeorará todo.

Se llevó el auricular a la oreja. Seguía sin soltarla, ignorando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Adrien! -imploró. -Tengo que encontrar a alguien. ¡Ha pasado algo terrible, y algo aún peor sucederá si no lo hago!

Al escuchar esto último, Adrien sintió una punzada en el estómago, reviviendo sus temores. Volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron. Un extraño vínculo se forjó en ese instante.

Alguien contestó al otro lado de la línea.

Adrien no dijo nada.

-Por favor... -continuó Marinette, al borde de las lágrimas. -Es muy importante. No lo hagas. -negó con la cabeza.

El chico pulsó el botón rojo y canceló la llamada.

Sin soltarla, todavía reteniéndola consigo, la observó con severidad.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Marinette? ¿Qué es eso tan importante? ¿A quién debes encontrar? -le asestó a preguntas.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, rehuyéndole.

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento. Es demasiado peligroso. -contestó finalmente. -Podrías... ¿soltarme de una vez y fingir que no me has visto?

Adrien tomó aire, hastiado. Comenzando a arrepentirse de lo que estaba apunto de proponer.

-Escucha, no sé lo que te pasa... Pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, a mantener este encuentro en secreto y a no llamar a la policía si así lo quieres. -sentenció. -A cambio te pido que me cuentes qué es lo que ha ocurrido. A qué te refieres con eso de que algo aún peor sucederá.

Marinette no dijo nada.

-Puedo ayudarte. Vivo tan sólo a unos minutos de aquí, y en mi casa nunca hay nadie. -continuó el chico, haciendo todo lo posible por mostrarse comprensivo. -No te vendría mal reponerte y entrar en calor. Puedes optar por confiar en mí y aceptar mi ayuda, o dejar que haga esa llamada. Tú decides.

Tras unos largos instantes en silencio, viendo que aquella parecía la opción más viable a su acorralamiento, Marinette asintió.

-Está bien. Tu ganas.

* * *

 **Y... todavía nos queda mucho camino por recorrer. Os recuerdo que esto es un drama-romance y que el akuma sigue en Marinette. No me gusta demasiado escribir escenas de acción, pero también les llegará su turno.  
** **Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será intenso. Mil gracias por leerme. Espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios! :D**


	4. Princess Monster Truck

**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! He descubierto que me encanta escribir fanfics porque no siento ningún tipo de presión al hacerlo. Escribo sin más, sin darle importancia a cómo quedará. Y el resultado es un texto crudo pero libre. Qué feliz soy XD**

 **Tras este desvarío, tal y como prometí, disfruten del capítulo cuatro; en el que los protagonistas tienen un pequeño respiro antes de que esta autora chiflada les torture.**

* * *

 **4.**

Marinette alzó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Dejó que las reconfortantes y cálidas gotas de agua acariciaran su piel. Todo su dolor y preocupaciones parecían irse poco a poco, junto con el agua, por el desagüe de la ducha.

Llevaba un buen rato encerrada en el que era el cuarto de baño privado de Adrien. Lo que en un principio había sido una invitación del joven para entrar rápido en calor, se había convertido en todo un ritual. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Ladybug había dejado de tener importancia, al igual que Tikki o los miraculous. Incluso Chat Noir podía esperar.

Al igual que una serpiente que muda la piel, se había desprendido de la antigua Marinette para dejar paso a otra nueva y mejorada. Hawk Moth se llenaría de orgullo al verla.

Unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Marinette? -escuchó la voz de Adrien. -¿Estás bien? Espero que no te hayas ahogado ahí dentro.

"Adrien..."

La chica cerró el grifo de la ducha para luego hacer a un lado la puerta de la mampara. Una gran nube de vapor de agua se había concentrado en el cuarto de baño, haciéndolo parecer una sauna.

Avanzó en silencio; peligrosa. Con la mirada puesta en la puerta cerrada. Al otro lado de la misma se encontraba Adrien, el causante de su sufrimiento. Adrien, aquel que merecía su venganza; aquel al que le arrebataría el corazón.

Una de las manos de la joven comenzó a tornarse de un color violeta oscuro que se extendía con rapidez desde las llemas de sus dedos, continuando por el brazo. Unas temibles uñas a modo de garras emergieron, afiladas como cuchillos.

Abriría esa puerta y en cuestión de segundos acabaría con él. No podría hacer nada para escapar. Sería el final de Adrien Agreste.

-¿Marinette? -volvió a oírse a Adrien. -Abro un momento, te prometo que no miro.

La puerta se abrió tan solo unos centímetros delante suyo. Lo justo para que cupiera la mano del chico, que arrojó sin previo aviso y sobre ella, un montón de ropa limpia. Una de las prendas aterrizó sobre la cabeza de la joven, cegando al instante su campo de visión. Acto seguido escuchó la puerta volviéndose a cerrar.

-Lo siento, no tengo ropa interior de chica. -se excusó él desde el otro lado, sonando bastante apurado.

Esta agarró enrabiada la prenda que había caído sobre ella y se la quitó de encima con un gesto brusco. En cuanto se percató de qué se trataba en realidad, el color violáceo que había surgido amenazador en su brazo se esfumó al instante, y en su lugar un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. Volvía a ser Marinette.

El corazón le palpitó desbocado.

Entre otras cosas, Adrien le había prestado unos calzoncillos. Parecían nuevos, pero no dejaban de ser una prenda íntima masculina que pertenecía al que había sido el chico por el que tanto tiempo había suspirado. Porque ya no le gustaba. No, después de todo lo que había sufrido. No, después de convertirse en Heartless. Ya no era posible que sintiera nada por él, ¿verdad?

Minutos después Marinette salía del cuarto de baño, todavía con la cara encendida. Imposible averiguar si a causa del vapor de agua o de la vergüenza.

Adrien sonrió al verla aparecer.

-Hey, no te sienta tan mal después de todo. -comentó, estudiando su nuevo look. -Estás muy guapa.

-Me queda todo enorme. -murmuró, al tiempo que se ajustaba la cintura del chándal.

Adrien le había prestado unos pantalones deportivos cuyo bajo había tenido que doblar varias veces sobre sí mismo para no pisarlo, y una camiseta con la cara enorme de un gato deforme en la que podía leerse: Princess Monster Truck. Lo único que parecía amoldarse a su cuerpo eran los calcetines.

Marinette se fijó entonces en la inmensidad de la habitación del chico. Algo a lo que no le había prestado atención cuando llegó. Tan sólo esa parte de la casa era más grande que su cocina y salón juntos.

-Ven, -le invitó el chico a acercarse, señalando un sofá frente a la cama. -¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te apetece comer algo?

Marinette negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó el gesto del chico y se sentó a su lado.

-Deberías comer un poco.

Ella no dijo nada.

Una semana atrás en el tiempo, Marinette se habría derretido allí mismo, viendo sus anhelados sueños mucho más que cumplidos. El estar a solas junto a Adrien, en su casa, en su habitación y llevando su ropa, era más de lo que nunca habría podido imaginar. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado en ella. Su corazón no latía del mismo modo al verle. Tampoco sentía mariposas en el estómago.

No sabía si era debido al akuma que aún residía en su interior, o a que Chat Noir se estuviera colando con tanta frecuencia en su cabeza, apoyándola desde un lugar remoto en la distancia.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió el chico, atrapándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Teníamos un trato. -le recordó. -Te ayudo y te oculto aquí a cambio de respuestas. ¿Por qué te has escapado? ¿Qué es esa cosa terrible que ha ocurrido, Marinette? ¿A qué te referías con eso? -quiso saber, impaciente.

La joven lo miró de soslayo.

-La última vez que te conté un secreto las cosas no terminaron bien.

-¿Te refieres en la fiesta?

Marinette asintió cabizbaja.

-Pero agradezco que tuvieras el valor de decírmelo. -repuso él, sabiendo que no estaba ayudando. -Y seguimos siendo compañeros; amigos. Te prometo que sea lo que sea, quedará entre nosotros. Y que voy a ayudarte.

Tras unos segundos meditándolo, ella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Está bien... -suspiró. -Supongo que ya no me queda nada por perder, como diría Alya.

Adrien endureció el gesto y esperó la respuesta impaciente, devorado por los nervios. El presentimiento que había tenido con Marinette era cierto: algo terrible había sucedido y ella sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Verás... -comenzó la chica. Se le hacía muy difícil confesarle la verdad a Adrien. -...la noche de la fiesta, justo después de hablar contigo... -prosiguió.

Aunque tal vez no tenía porqué contarle todo.

-Yo...

Observó al joven aterrada. De no haber estado sentada le habrían fallado las piernas. Sentía que no tenía escapatoria.

-...perdí unos pendientes. -finalizó.

El chico contrajo el rostro en una mueca de perplejidad al obtener esa respuesta.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, esto, no los perdí exactamente. Se los di a otra persona que... Bueno, a la que le gustaron mucho y por eso no los devolverá. Nunca. -resolvió histérica.

Marinette tomó aire de nuevo. Había estado cerca.

-¿Unos pendientes? -casi escupió Adrien, enfadado y decepcionado a partes iguales. -¡¿Unos pendientes!

-Sí... Son una especie de reliquia muy valiosa.

El chico se puso en pie y se pasó la mano por la nuca, comenzando a perder el control.

Era un idiota. Marinette le había tomado el pelo. No podía haber sido más estúpido.

-Insinuas que todo este drama... Escapándote de casa; del hospital, poniendo en peligro tu vida... ¡¿Es por unos malditos pendientes?! -bramó fuera de sí. -...no me lo puedo creer...

-¡No lo entiendes! Te estoy diciendo que tienen mucho valor; que por mi culpa se han perdido para siempre. -le espetó, agobiada. -Un momento, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Adrien había ido junto al escritorio y había cogido su teléfono móvil.

-Llamar a la policía. -contestó con sequedad.

-¿Qué?

Marinette empalideció.

-¡No! Dijiste que no lo harías. ¡Acabas de prometerlo!

-Sí, -admitió. -pero eso fue antes de saber que te has debido de dar un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡No me he dado ningún golpe! -le espetó.

-Bien, razón de más para llamar. -se interrumpió un momento. -Sí, con la policía de Paris, por favor. -habló al auricular.

-Adrien... -negó ella con la cabeza. -Cuelga esa llamada. -le ordenó.

El chico le hizo caso omiso y permaneció a la espera.

-Adrien...-continuó ella en tono amenazante. Se había incorporado y avanzaba hacia él con decisión.

Este le dio la espalda. Craso error.

Un objeto no identificado se estrelló a toda velocidad contra el teléfono que el chico sostenía. Le saltó de las manos debido al golpe.

Marinette había lanzado la diminuta pelota del futbolín del joven directa al aparato, y lo había hecho con una precisión que dejaba sin aliento. Había pasado rozándole la oreja.

-¿...pero qué..?! - se sorprendió Adrien, observando patidifuso a su compañera. No le dio tiempo a agregar nada más. Marinette pasó por su lado, rápida como una bala, propinándole un empujón que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Saltó por encima suyo y aterrizó al lado del teléfono. Le faltó tiempo para recogerlo y pulsar el botón de finalizar llamada.

-¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?!

-No. Pero tomaré las medidas que sean necesarias si incumples tu palabra. -le aseguró.

Adrien le miró excéptico, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿O si no? -le desafío, tentando a la suerte.

A modo de respuesta, la chica dejó caer el móvil al suelo, justo delante suyo, y alzó el pie con peligrosas intenciones.

-¡No serás capaz!-se horrorizó él.

Marinette esbozó una media sonrisa y se preparó para asestarle el golpe mortal al pobre teléfono.

Adrien pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pisó fuerte sobre la alfombra en la que ambos se encontraban y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, Marinette cayó sentada, y el móvil salió despedido por los aires para aterrizar sobre la cama.

Los dos intercambiaron entonces una furtiva mirada, leyéndose el pensamiento.

Adrien fue el primero en salir corriendo para recuperar el teléfono. A Marinette le costó unas milésimas de segundo más reaccionar. Pero una vez en pie fue tras el chico.

Antes de que este pudiera darle alcance, ella le interceptó, lanzándole el globo terráqueo a la cabeza. Lo pudo esquivar en el último momento.

-¡Marinette! ¡Deja de tirarme cosas!-protestó, evitando ser golpeado en esta ocasión por algunos de sus videojuegos.

-¡No hasta que no cumplas tu palabra!

Más preocupado de proteger su integridad física que de alcanzar el teléfono, Marinette le tomó ventaja y llegó hasta la cama.

Adrien se percató de ello, y saltó sobre esta poco antes de que Marinette lo hiciera. Pudo hacerse con el móvil a duras penas, rodó por la superficie, protegiendo el aparato con su cuerpo y lo guardó en su bolsillo rápidamente en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

El chico pudo recuperar el aliento tan sólo por un par de segundos. En cuanto alzó la vista y vio a Marinette, tuvo que huir en dirección contraria.

La chica había encontrado su estoque de esgrima y estaba más que dispuesta a arremeter contra él. La hoja emitió un peligroso sonido y la punta cortó el aire. Adrien posó su vista en los diferentes objetos de su habitación en busca del arma perfecta con la que defenderse. El paraguas que había empleado aquella tarde fue la elegida.

Con un diestro movimiento, Adrien logró frenar el ataque de la chica. No por nada era el mejor espadachín de su clase. Confiado por este hecho, creyó que enseguida podría ganar a Marinette. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. La chica sabía lo que se hacía, y a pesar de que se veía a leguas que no tenía ni idea de esgrima, se manejaba con la espada a la perfección y trataba por todos medios de inmovilizarle.

La pelea prosiguió por unos cuantos minutos más, bastante igualada.

La habitación se iba destrozando a su paso, víctima colateral de sus estocadas.

Adrien lograba evadirse de todos los ataques. Aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil resistir. Marinette era rápida, y él, sin los poderes de Chat Noir, comenzaba a agotarse. La chica no le daba tregua.

Estuvo apunto de ser alcanzado. Y así habría sido de no haber estado blandiendo un paraguas. En el último segundo presionó el botón que lo accionaba y este se abrió al instante, sirviéndole de escudo.

Adrien se protegió tras él, y la punta del sable rebotó en la tensa superficie de la tela impermeable.

Sin embargo, el paraguas no corrió con buena fortuna la siguiente vez que Marinette arremetió. En esta ocasión la punta atravesó la tela, pillando a Adrien desprevenido.

Una gran idea asaltó al joven en ese momento. Volvió a cerrar el paraguas y la espalda quedó atrapada entre las varillas metálicas. Con un giro de muñeca, desarmó a Marinette... Que no se lo tomó nada bien.

Estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Adrien cuando tropezó con el bajo del pantalón y perdió el equilibrio. El chico trató de sujetarla, pero antes de poder hacerlo se le vino encima y ambos cayeron al suelo con un gran estruendo.

Los dos permanecieron ahí tumbados el uno al lado del otro, boca arriba, recuperando el aliento.

-¿Dónde... -comenzó Adrien a duras penas. -...has aprendido a pelear así?

-Tomé algunas clases de ballet cuando era pequeña... -contestó casi sin aire, al tiempo que mostraba una mueca de dolor y se presionaba en uno de los costados. -... No sé si eso cuenta.

El chico asintió, satisfecho con esa respuesta aunque confunso.

Continuaron así un poco más, en silencio. Tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido agitado de sus respiraciones.

-A todo esto, -comentó él. -¿Por qué peleábamos?

-Por tu teléfono.

-Ah, sí, es cierto. -dijo, todavía sofocado, y buscó el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón con la intención de efectuar esa llamada.

La mano de Marinette le detuvo antes de que pudiera siquiera desbloquear el aparato.

Adrien le miró hastiado.

-¿Empezamos otra vez? -murmuró sin ganas. -¿En serio?

-No llames. -le pidió ella. -No servirá de nada avisar a la policía.

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. El chico continuaba a la espera de una buena respuesta, aquella que le convenciera y le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Marinette se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Adrien, necesito encontrar a Chat Noir. Corre un grave peligro.

 **Y... Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado aunque no haya sucedido mucho realmente. En el próximo más y mejor.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos vosotros que leéis y apoyáis mi historia. Os adoro! Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios.**


	5. Nathalie's Blue Eyes

**Hola, mis adorados lectores!  
Antes de continuar quiero hacer un pequeño inciso sobre la historia: A todos aquellos que la lean (a partir de ahora y en el futuro) tengan en cuenta que fue pensada y escrita cuando la primera temporada de MLB aún no había llegado a su fin. Por lo tanto sean comprensivos si esto que leen no corresponde "actualmente" con el argumento de la serie. ¡Gracias!**

 **Y tras este corto viaje en el tiempo, disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

 **5.**

 _"Sólo dos de los miraculous pueden combinar su poder, pues no son sino las diferentes caras de una misma moneda. Uno completa al otro._ _Cuando estos se unen, su portador alcanza un poder inimaginable, casi divino. Nada ni nadie es capaz de oponerse a su voluntad."_

* * *

-A Chat Noir...?- repitió Adrien, intentando asimilar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

El corazón le palpitaba acelerado. Notaba cómo la adrenalina se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Trató de mantener la calma para no llamar la atención de Marinette. Esta todavía le sujetaba con firmeza la mano en la que llevaba el teléfono. Poco a poco, cedió ante ella y dejó el aparato a un lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Marinette? -le apremió, preso de la ansiedad. -¿Qué es lo que pasa?

La joven se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Temiendo contestar.

Adrien se incorporó ligeramente para poner en ella toda su atención.

-Ya te lo he dicho... -musitó con voz queda. -Ocurrió el día de la fiesta, justo después de hablar contigo. Creo que todo lo que dijiste me afectó demasiado... No sé cómo pudo pasarme.

-Si vas a empezar otra vez con todo ese rollo de los pendientes... -le interrumpió él.

Entonces se percató de lo que acababa de decir, de su auténtico significado. Su audaz mente ató cabos con rapidez: Chat Noir, un mal presentimiento, unos pendientes... Un terrible peso se instaló de golpe en su estómago, impidiéndole respirar. Todo tenía sentido.

"Los pendientes."

-Un Akuma se apoderó de mí, Adrien. -prosiguió ella, sentándose a su lado. Luego negó varias veces con la cabeza, aún perdida en su recuerdo.

"Chloé llevaba razón. Un Akuma había poseído a Marinette aquella noche."

El chico se había quedado lívido. Estaba en shock. La observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de articular palabra.

"Los pendientes... Hablaba de los pendientes de Ladybug... Su miraculous... Entregados a otra persona..." -se repetía Adrien, una y otra vez, temiéndose lo peor.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y agarró bruscamente a Marinette por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con una voz que no parecía la suya. -¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Quién?

-¡Ladybug! -le espetó, fuera de sí. -¡Le robaste los pendientes, ¿verdad?! ¡Su miraculous! ¡Es eso lo que intentabas contarme! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-Ladybug... -frunció el ceño. -Ladybug ya no existe. Se ha ido para siempre. -contestó cabizbaja.

Al chico comenzaron a temblarle las manos. Soltó a Marinette. Acababa de recibir un duro golpe. Uno muy doloroso. Se sentía sin fuerzas, apunto de desfallecer. No era posible. No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de contarle, pero la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Ladybug ya no existe."

-No te creo.

O no quería creerla.

-Se los entregué a Hawk Moth. -explicó. -Ahora están en su poder. Sin ellos Ladybug no es... nada.

Los ojos de Adrien resplandecieron en ese momento.

-Eso quiere decir...

-Por eso tengo que encontrar a Chat Noir. -continuó ella, visiblemente afectada. -Antes de que Hawk Moth utilice el miraculous de Ladybug para encontrarle.

-...que ella sigue viva? -terminó Adrien, ignorando por completo a su compañera. -Ladybug, la chica tras la máscara.

Esta observó al joven con extrañeza. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y estaba temblando.

-Sí. -respondió.

Adrien suspiró aliviado al oírla. Un torrente de emociones le recorrieron por dentro. Caminó hasta su escritorio y se derrumbó en la silla. Entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar y reír a la vez.

-¿Adrien? -inquirió Marinette al verlo. -¿Qué..?

Hizo una pausa. Estaba demasiado confundida. ¿Qué acababa de suceder ahí? No sabía a qué se debía aquella reacción. Aunque algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, Adrien parecía contento. No tenía sentido.

-¿Adrien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-insistió. -Adrien...

 _-¿Adrien?_

Otra voz femenina se escuchó en el exterior llamando la atención de ambos. Fuera quien fuese estaba aproximándose a la habitación.

Adrien miró primero a Marinette y luego a su alrededor. Su dormitorio parecía un campo de batalla.

-Nathalie. -dijo espantado, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -¡Rápido, escóndete!

-¿Qué? -exclamó Marinette.

-¡Bajo la cama! ¡Vamos! -le apremió, empujándole hacia esta.

-Pero... -balbuceó la chica, en absoluto convencida.

-¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

-Sí, pero...

-Entonces escóndete ahí y no hagas ruido.

Marinette obedeció a regañadientes, logrando ocultarse en el último momento. Justo antes de que la puerta se abriera e irrumpiera en la habitación una mujer estirada de actitud estricta.

-Adrien, tengo que... -comenzó esta.

Nathalie se interrumpió al instante, al percatarse del desastre que reinaba en aquel lugar. Abrió la boca sorprendida, incapaz de articular palabra. Finalmente fijó su mirada en el chico.

-Adrien... pero, ¿Qué? ¿Qué es todo esto? -alcanzó a decir, completamente desconcertada.

-Eh, sí. Buena pregunta. Iba a ponerme a recoger ahora mismo. -se excusó este.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? ¡Mira qué desastre! -exclamó, poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y comenzando a recoger los libros y los CDs tirados por doquier.

Adrien lanzó una mirada de pánico hacia la cama, preocupado por que no descubriera a Marinette si se acercaba demasiado.

-¡Detente Nathalie! ¡Lo haré yo! ¡De verdad! -aseguró, tendiéndole una mano a la mujer para que se incorporara. -Déjame a mí.

La mujer aceptó, aunque no muy convencida.

-¿Pero... en qué estabas pensando, Adrien? ¡Ni que hubiera habido un cataclismo aquí dentro! ¡Si tu padre se entera! Sabes de sobra lo maniático que es con estas cosas.

-Pero no se va a enterar. -concluyó angustiado. -Sólo practicaba un poco de esgrima y... se me fue de las manos.

Nathalie suspiró hastiada.

-Tienes una sala enorme para practicar esgrima, Adrien. -prosiguió, intentando ser comprensiva. Después de todo, ella no era quién para discutir con el hijo de su jefe. -Ve allí la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Gabriel tendría que escucharme cuando le digo que pasas demasiado tiempo solo. -comentó más para si misma que para él. -Y hablando de tu padre... Acaba de llamarme. Necesito reunirme con él cuanto antes. Sea lo que sea parecía urgente.

En ese momento el teléfono de Nathalie comenzó a sonar.

-Es él otra vez. -informó ella, sin detenerse a mirar el número o contestar a la llamada. -No descansará hasta hacerme sentir culpable... -murmuró.

Adrien la miró preocupado. La mujer parecía mucho más agitada que de costumbre.

-Tengo que dejarte solo. -le dijo en un tono que dejaba entrever un atisbo de culpa por algo que no supo discernir. -Pero intentaré volver lo antes posible.

-Nathalie, llevo mucho tiempo cuidándome solo. Estaré bien. -aseguró Adrien.

Esta sonrió.

-Ya lo sé. -dijo algo más tranquila. -¡Ah! Una última cosa. -se detuvo antes de salir por la puerta. -Tienes la cena casi apunto en las cocinas, pero si no te apetece lo que han preparado para tí puedes encargar lo que quieras a un restaurante.

-Está bien. -contestó este, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Y recoge.

El chico asintió.

-Adiós Nathalie.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Adrien esperó unos segundos y volvió su mirada hacia la cama. La cabeza de Marinette asomó bajo esta.

-¿Puedo salir ya? -preguntó, arrastrándose hacia el exterior.

-Sí, lo siento. -dijo, acudiendo en su ayuda.

-Pensé que habías dicho que estabas solo. ¿Quién era? -quiso saber.

-Nathalie. Trabaja para mi padre. -explicó. -Es su asistenta personal, administradora de propiedades, mi institutriz, secretaria, promotora y... básicamente cumple con cualquier tarea que mi padre ordene. Siempre está ahí cuando le necesita.

-¿Incluso a estas horas? No sé si sentir admiración o miedo. -aseguró Marinette. Luego fijó su mirada en los ojos del chico. -Pero gracias. Por esconderme.

Adrien le sonrió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? -dijo ella.

-Dime.

-¿Qué te ocurría?

-¿Cuándo?

Marinette bajó la mirada, sintiéndose algo cohibida por lo que en verdad deseaba preguntarle. No obstante, tenía demasiada curiosidad como para no hacerlo.

-Hace un momento. Justo antes de Nathalie apareciera. Estabas... Tú...Pensaste... -comenzó con timidez.

-¿Que Ladybug había muerto? -terminó Adrien por ella. -Sí.

-Pero...

-Ya te lo dije una vez Marinette. -contestó con severidad. -Quiero a esa chica. No me importa quién sea. Si es cierto lo que has dicho, haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para recuperarla. No descansaré hasta que Ladybug regrese.

El corazón de la chica, paralizado hasta ese instante, dio un pequeño vuelco al oír esto último. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Y por eso mismo tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. -concluyó Adrien, aproximándose a ella peligrosamente. -Vas a tener que contármelo todo.

* * *

Adrien se había servido un poco de pescado y algunas ostras para acompañar. Marinette, sin embargo y para su desgracia, había encontrado las reservas de queso que tenía preparadas para Plagg y no dejaba de untarse tostada tras tostada con apestosos brie y camembert, que iba alternando con otras de patés y foi. Esto, sumado a sus preocupaciones, le quitaban el hambre al joven. Estaba demasiado abstraído con todo lo que la chica le había contado sobre lo sucedido la noche de la fiesta, y lo que suponía para él y para Ladybug. Había muchas lagunas en el relato, y otras no parecían tener mucho sentido por más vueltas que le daba. Aún así, escuchaba con atención.

-Te repito, Marinette, que los Akuma sólo se ocultan en objetos. Es imposible que esté en tu corazón. Piensa, ¿Qué llevabas ese día que también tengas ahora contigo? ¿Algún colgante? ¿Camafeo?

Marinette le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una ceja enarcada.

-¿Nada?-contestó. -Voy de prestado. Hasta la ropa interior, te recuerdo. -le espetó.

Adrien enrojeció al instante.

-En ese caso, a lo mejor, Ladybug consiguió neutralizar a tu akuma antes de que le entregaras su miraculous a Hawk Moth. -continuó hablando deprisa. -Sólo que no lo recuerdas. La gente que ha sido poseída por un akuma no suele recordar nada de lo que ha hecho. -puntualizó. -Lo he visto muchas veces en la televisión.

Marinette resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente, comenzando a cansarse de todo aquello.

-No es así. El akuma sigue conmigo. Lo sé.

Adrien esbozó una media sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca que a lo primero.

-La verdad es que no pareces la misma de siempre. Sólo por eso voy a tener que creerte.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, Adrien. Por muy buenas intenciones que lleves, ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada por salvar a Ladybug... o a su miraculous. -se corrigió. -¡Necesitamos a Chat Noir! Centrémonos en él. -exclamó. -Sé que es casi imposible pero debemos encontrarle.

-A todo esto, llegaste a esta zona de la ciudad porque estabas buscándole. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que ibas a encontrarle por aquí? -preguntó, curioso.

Para bien o para mal, la chica no iba demasiado desencaminada y eso era preocupante. ¿Podría tener su akuma algo que ver en eso?

Marinette suspiró resignada.

-Es sólo una teoría pero... Chat Noir, el antiguo cabaret... los dos comparten nombre, son desvergonzados y engatusadores... demasiado en común para ignorarlo.

-¡Qué dices! -se horrorizó, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. -¡Eso no es cierto! El Chat Noir que salva la ciudad no es así.

"Al menos no tiene que ver con el akuma." -pensó Adrien, respirando más tranquilo.

-Di lo que quieras, pero a cada minuto que pasa con nosotros discutiendo sobre estas tonterías, Hawk Moth está más cerca de conseguir su miraculous. -atajó ella. -Adrien, ayúdame a encontrarle, por favor. -le suplicó.

Tras unos segundos meditándolo, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿No? -se indignó ella. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque es demasiado peligroso.

Marinette le miró sin comprender.

-Le entregaste el miraculous de Ladybug a Hawk Moth, dices que aún tienes al akuma contigo... Lo siento, Marinette, pero no voy a ayudarte a encontrar a Chat Noir. -concluyó tajante.

Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizada. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo que Adrien quería decir con eso.

-No te fías de mí. -musitó. El universo entero parecía estar viniéndose sobre ella. -Es por eso. Piensas que si lo encuentro entregaré su miraculous también.

-No, no es que no me fíe de ti. No me fío del akuma. -rectificó él.

Marinette enmudeció. Todas sus esperanzas acababan de esfumarse de golpe. Su único confidente le había dejado bien claro lo que pensaba de ella. La consideraba un peligro. Lo peor era que no le faltaba razón, nada le garantizaba que de hallar a Chat Noir el akuma volviera a tomar el control sobre sus acciones. Si la historia se repetía, el destino de la ciudadestaba sellado.

-Marinette... -comenzó Adrien, al ver la decepción en su rostro.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Escucha, el hecho de que no vaya a ayudarte a encontrar a Chat Noir, no quiere decir que esto haya terminado. Aún podemos hacer algo.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

-Soy el primero que quiere encontrar a Ladybug y recuperar el miraculous. -aseguró.

Marinette dejó escapar una pequeña risa escéptica.

-Adrien... ¿qué puedes hacer tú? ¿tienes algún poder mágico con el que poder enfrentarte a Hawk Moth? No. -se contestó a si misma. -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ir hasta la puerta de sus dominios armado con tu sable de esgrima y tu armadura de competición para salvar a la chica de tus sueños? ¡Ni si quiera sabemos dónde se encuentra Hawk Moth! Sé realista Adrien, no puedes hacer nada.

-No estaba pensando en mis habilidades para enfrentarme a Hawk Moth. -le informó, algo dolido por cómo le había hablado. -Más bien estaba pensando en las tuyas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó temerosa.

-El Akuma, Marinette. -sentenció él. -Si tal y como dices, todavía está contigo, es capaz de darte un gran poder. Serías capaz de enfrentarte a quién sea.

La joven le miró boquiabierta.

-¿Estás hablando de intentar controlar a mi akuma para volverlo contra Hawk Moth? ¿De utilizarme?

-Dicho así suena un poco mal, pero así es.

-Olvídalo. No funcionará. -le cortó.

La chica se incorporó y comenzó a recoger los restos de la cena, rehuyendo la mirada del joven.

-¿Por qué no? -la siguió Adrien. Esta le esquivó en todo momento. -¿Por qué no? -insistió de nuevo, a la desesperada. -Podemos hacerlo, Marinette. Sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero es la única manera de salvar a Ladybug. Una vez el akuma vuelva a apoderarse de ti, serás capaz de recordar dónde se esconde Hawk Moth y podremos recuperar los pendientes...

-¡Olvídalo, Adrien! -exclamó enfadada.

Este calló al instante, impactado por la fuerza de sus palabras.

-No soy capaz de controlarlo, ¿vale? -confesó ella, comenzando a desmoronarse. -Además, el akuma sólo apareció cuando me rompiste el corazón. Y ya no tengo corazón. No siento nada por ti. A veces pienso que ya no siento nada por nadie... y entonces...

-Marinette...

-Déjame tranquila. Bastante has hecho ya. -le dijo, marchándose de su lado. -Si no vas a ayudarme a encontrar a Chat Noir, lo haré yo sola. Gracias por todo lo demás.

El joven observó derrotado cómo abandonaba la habitación. La culpabilidad volvió a caer sobre él, oscura y pesada. Había algo aún más terrible en todo aquello. Algo que todavía pasaba por alto. No sabía de qué se trataba pero no le gustaba.

Marinette. Ella tenía la clave.

En su egoísmo, había pensado que necesitaba a esa chica para poder salvar a Ladybug, pero tal vez era a ella a quien tenía que salvar primero.

Una sombra negra apareció flotando por detrás suyo, para después posarse sobre su hombro.

-¡Por fin! ¡Pensaba que no se iría nunca! ¿Ha dejado algo de queso? Por favor, dime que ha dejado algo de queso.

-Plagg... -lo llamó Adrien, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

El kwami le miró con curiosidad.

-¿hmm?

-...transfórmame.

* * *

 **Mucho diálogo en este capítulo... En cuanto tenga algo de tiempo lo revisaré para darle un poco más de sustancia. Por ahora quiero centrarme en continuar la historia y acabarla, aunque tenga que escribirla de una forma un poco tosca. Ya lo siento si está muy crudo todo... es lo que tiene no tener tiempo en tu vida. Lamentablemente hasta el viernes de la semana que viene no seré persona y no actualizaré. Aún así espero poder escribir poco a poco.**

 **Como siempre, gracias por leerme y por seguirme. Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios!**


	6. Doppelgänger

**Hola mis adorados lectores! Sé que estáis impacientes por leer. Así que os dejo con el nuevo capítulo, en el que las cosas se complican mucho, y al final del todo os mareo más. A disfrutarlo!**

* * *

 **6.**

 _La primera vez que escuchó acerca de los miraculous tenía menos de cuatro años. A los seis, ya había aprendido todo lo que se podía saber sobre ellos; a los siete, estaba completamente obsesionada con sus poderes; a los ocho, su madre le defraudó..._

 _-¡Haz que vuelva! ¡Por favor, mamá! ¡Haz que vuelva!_

 _Nathalie lloraba desconsolada, abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de Jules, el que había sido su perro: Un beagle de doce años. El animal le había acompañado desde el día en el que ella vino al mundo; nunca existieron mejores amigos._

 _-Lo lamento, cielo. Pero no puedo hacer nada. -dijo su madre, cabizbaja. -Ya eres lo suficiente mayor para enfrentarte a estas situaciones. Debes aceptarlo._

 _Jules había muerto a causa de una enfermedad en su vejez. Hacía varios meses que arrastraba las dolencias y finalmente, incapaz de continuar, su corazón se había detenido._

 _-¡No! -gritó ella. Un torrente de lágrimas recorría sus mejillas. -Tú puedes arreglarlo. Sé que puedes, mamá. Tienes ese poder. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? ¿Por qué no quieres salvarle?_

 _La mujer se arrodilló junto a su hija y la abrazó, mostrándose comprensiva._

 _-Ese no es mi poder, cielo. No puedo hacer nada por él. Lo siento mucho._

 _-¡Sí que lo es! -le debatió, apartándose de ella. -Tu miraculous puede curar. Crea, repara y da vida. Sé cómo funciona. Es el más poderoso de todos._

 _-Ahí te equivocas, Nathalie. No es el más poderoso, ni tampoco puede dar vida. No de la forma que piensas._

 _La pequeña Nathalie parpadeó sin comprender._

 _-Mi miraculous forma parte de un ciclo.-explicó. -Para poder curar, debe haber un mal que sanar; sólo repara cuando hay destrucción. La vida, implica que también debe haber muerte. La naturaleza tiene su propio círculo cerrado en el que no debo intervenir._

 _-¿Es que la muerte no es suficiente destrucción para tí? - le reprochó la niña, temblando desconsolada._

 _La mujer negó con la cabeza._

 _-No lo es. Forma parte de la vida._

 _-Pero tu me contaste que era posible recuperar a los que han muerto._

 _-No así, Nathalie. -negó con la cabeza. -Y sabes de sobra que yo sola no podría hacerlo._

 _-¡Entonces avisa al estúpido de tu amigo! -grito enrabiada._

 _-¡Nathalie!- la regañó. -Sé que estás dolida, pero no vuelvas a hablar así. Eres la siguiente en la línea sucesoria, tienes que ser consecuente con el poder de cada miraculous. Nada de lo que hiciéramos cambiaría las cosas, Jules seguiría enfermo y moriría de todas formas._

 _-¡Mentirosa! ¡Lo que pasa es que no te da la gana de salvarle!_

 _-¡Nathalie!_

 _La niña echó a correr alejándose del lado de su madre, ignorando sus llamadas. Estaba dolida y enfadada. Nunca olvidó aquello. La mujer tampoco lo hizo._

 _Ninguna de las dos volvió a mencionar los miraculous tras ese día. Y aunque Nathalie creció educándose en la rectitud de las cosas bien hechas, la moral y la justicia, nunca heredó la reliquia de su madre. Tampoco se mencionó en la lectura de testamento tras el fallecimiento de esta. Y a pesar de que Nathalie movió cielo y tierra no pudo encontrar el miraculous, a ninguno de ellos._

 _Durante años de búsqueda estuvieron desaparecidos. El recuerdo de todas aquellas historias que había escuchado tantas veces siendo una niña, parecían ahora sacadas de un cuento de hadas. Los miraculous habían pasado a formar parte del mundo de las leyendas._

 _Y así permanecieron, escondidos en su memoria, hasta que él, sumergido en su propia búsqueda, la encontró a ella..._

* * *

Nathalie se apartó el mechón rojizo del flequillo y se lo recolocó tras la oreja. Habría mentido si hubiera dicho que no estaba nerviosa. Tras la expresión imperturbable de su rostro se ocultaba la de una niña impaciente y aterrorizada a partes iguales.

Gabriel no le había contado demasiados detalles. No quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones, no hasta que no los viera con sus propios ojos.

Cruzó el inmenso salón de recepción apresurada. Sus tacones sonaban rítmicamente sobre el suelo de mármol pulido. Gabriel Agreste la esperaba en una de las salas de la planta superior desde hacía horas. Ella había acudido todo lo rápido que había podido.

Cuando por fin cruzó la puerta que daba a su despacho, este se puso en pie para recibirla.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Nathalie centellearon llenos de preguntas, y sólo cuando él sonrió con autosuficiencia supo que todo era cierto.

Sin articular palabra, Gabriel depositó sobre la larga mesa una pequeña cajita en dirección a Nathalie. Esta titubeó por unos instantes antes de decidirse a abrirla. Finalmente lo hizo.

-Son los pendientes de mi madre. -dijo en un susurro, incapaz de ocultar su asombro. Luego volvió a clavar su mirada en Gabriel.

-Te dije que siempre consigo lo que me propongo. No importa cuánto cueste.

-¿Y el anillo?

La sonrisa del hombre desapareció casi al instante.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Su poder no te servirá de nada si no lo tienes. Debes usarlos a la vez.-aseguró ella.

-Por eso te he pedido que vengas.

Nathalie arqueó una ceja, inquisitiva.

-Sin el miraculous de Chat Noir no puedo usar el de Ladybug.-informó este. Luego miró a la mujer. -Pero tú sí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya no soy una niña, Gabriel.

En contestación a su pregunta, el hombre pulsó algún tipo de código sobre la superficie de la mesa y esta se iluminó revelando su auténtica función. Luego buscó un archivo y lo abrió para que Nathalie pudiera leerlo. Venía presidido por la fotografía de una joven.

-Sé quién es. -le dijo ella, con tan sólo mirar la fotografía. -Marinette Dupain Cheng. Va a la misma clase que Adrien. Su calificación media es de notable. Su punto fuerte es el diseño gráfico, pero flaquea en arte escénico. -comenzó a hablar. -Es la misma joven a la que encontraron hoy después de haber estado varios días desaparecida. Aunque según las últimas noticias ha escapado del hospital en el que ingresó. Lo que confirma las teorías sobre una huída y no un secuestro, como se temía en un principio.

Luego miró a Gabriel.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Ladybug. -se limitó a decir el hombre.

Los ojos de Nathalie se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa.

Durante unos segundos estuvo callada, pensando en todo lo que eso significaba, y también en todas las consecuencias.

-Así que fuiste tú... -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Luego negó con la cabeza, mostrando su desacuerdo.

-Olvídate de eso, Nathalie. Nada de lo que haya sucedido importará cuando tenga el anillo de Chat Noir y combine el poder de ambos miraculous. -le aseguró él. -Y cuando todo haya acabado, los pendientes serán tuyos. Tal y como te habría correspondido.

La mujer respiró profundo y luego asintió.

-Puedo hacerlo. -concluyó, segura de si misma. -Conozco bien su poder, estoy preparada.

-No esperaba menos de ti.-sonrió él.

-Cuéntame los detalles. -dijo Nathalie, quitándose las pequeñas perlas que adornaban sus orejas.

* * *

Marinette había cumplido con su amenaza. Había abandonado la mansión Agreste y se había aventurado ella sola por las nocturnas calles de Paris.

Los relucientes ojos de Chat Noir la seguían desde las alturas. Escondido en las sombras, el chico había decidido dejarle unos minutos en su andadura antes de aparecer ante ella. Habría resultado demasiado sospechoso mostrarse en el interior de su propia casa. Proteger su identidad era de vital importancia, más aún si tenía en cuenta el tema del akuma.

Estaba pensando en presentarse con un: "Buenas noches, princesa. ¿Me buscabas?" Cuando de pronto recordó lo que Marinette había comentado sobre su actitud y dejó de parecerle una buena idea. No quería que se hiciera una imagen equivocada de su persona.

En estas estaba, debatiéndose en cuál sería la mejor forma para iniciar el encuentro, cuando un sonido que conocía muy bien lo sobresaltó.

La huella de su bastón se iluminaba parpadeante, indicándole que Ladybug estaba intentando localizarle.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

"Es ella."

Con manos temblorosas deslizó la zona del bastón que hacía función de comunicador, y la pequeña pantalla quedó al descubierto. Pulsó sobre esta para contestar a la llamada.

Y allí estaba ella. Su Ladybug.

Estaba bien. Era cierto que parecía algo agitada, aunque no tenía ni un solo rasguño. Sus pendientes también estaban intactos. Nada de lo que había dicho Marinette parecía haberla afectado. Era la misma de siempre. Había conseguido salir airosa de la situación.  
¿Por qué se había preocupado tanto? No podía haber sido de otra manera. Seguro que le había dado una buena paliza a Hawk Moth. Tendría que esperar para conocer la historia.

Sonrió de corazón al verla.

-Buenas noches mi Lady. ¿No podías dormir pensando en mí?-bromeó, aún con los nervios a flor de piel pero aliviado.

-Chat Noir, -comenzó ella, ignorando por completo sus palabras. -Voy tras la pista de una civil. Un akuma muy poderoso la controla. Su nombre es Marinette Dupain. Es una chica que ha aparecido en las noticias.

El semblante de Chat Noir se endureció.

-Lo sé. -contestó él.

Ladybug le observó sorprendida. No se esperaba esa contestación.

-¿Cómo te has...?

-Estoy siguiéndola ahora mismo.

-¿Has hablado con ella? -quiso saber de inmediato. Parecía nerviosa.

A Chat Noir le extrañó esta pregunta.

-No. -contestó. Aunque no muy seguro con la respuesta que le acababa de dar. En verdad sí lo había hecho como Adrien, pero era algo que debía ocultarle si querían mantener sus identidades en secreto.

-No lo hagas. -le pidió esta.

El chico frunció el ceño, confuso.

-El akuma es muy poderoso. -insistió. -Puede manipular la realidad, es muy fácil caer en sus engaños si no se va con cuidado.

Chat Noir asintió no muy convencido. En ningún momento estando junto a Marinette se había sentido víctima del akuma. Pero confiaba plenamente en su compañera.

-Indícame tu posición. -le pidió entonces. -Voy para allí; vigila a esa chica mientras tanto.

Ladybug cortó la comunicación.  
Acto seguido, Chat Noir accionó la función de localización para que ella pudiera encontrarle.

Luego volvió la vista hacia Marinette, que caminaba sin rumbo por una calle vacía y oscura. La observó durante largos segundos sin que esta reparara en su presencia.

Entonces lo que él ya identificaba como su instinto, volvió a aflorar en su interior. Y es que cuanto más tiempo la miraba, más necesidad sentía por acercarse a ella y hablarle.

Intentó ahuyentar esa sensación. Tenía que esperar a Ladybug y no intervenir. Era peligroso. Si su adorada Lady le había puesto en advertencia era porque tenía buenos motivos.

Sin embargo...

Notó cómo se le aceleraba el pulso.

Aquella no era una buena zona por la que merodear sola, y mucho menos de noche. Además hacía frío. El traje de Chat Noir podía aislarle de temperaturas extremas, pero se le helaban los huesos con tan sólo mirar a Marinette, encogida y frotándose los brazos para tratar de recuperar el calor.

Ella no tenía la culpa de haber sido el objetivo de un akuma. Ni de tener que estar sufriendo de esa forma. De hecho, cada vez era más consciente de que él había sido él único desencadenante de la situación. Y que también era por él que Ladybug había estado en peligro.

"...por eso soy yo el que debe ponerle fin."

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Chat Noir se descolgó por la fachada del edificio y se dejó caer a pocos metros ante Marinette.

La chica, que se sabía sola hasta ese momento, escuchó un sonido justo delante suyo. Detuvo su paso y aguardó por unos instantes, temerosa. Comenzó a tiritar. No sólo de frío. Hasta hacía unos segundos estaba sola en aquel callejón y ahora había alguien más ahí. Una figura oscura recortada en las sombras que caminaba en su dirección.

Dio un paso atrás, sin apartar la vista. Preparada para huir en dirección contraria, si era necesario. Entonces distinguió el inconfundible brillo de sus ojos verdes. Unos ojos que conocía muy bien.

-Chat Noir... -alcanzó a decir Marinette.

-Buenas noches, princesa... -saludó el otro, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Antes de poder decir nada más, la joven reaccionó de la forma más inesperada para él. Apretó con fuerza la dentadura, ahogando un sollozo y luego corrió en su dirección. Nada más darle alcance lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y hundió su cara en su hombro, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Chat Noir se había quedado paralizado y rígido como una tabla. No sabía qué hacer. Aquello no era, ni mucho menos, lo que había previsto que podía sucederle. No estaba preparado. Marinette no le soltaba y lloraba tan desconsoladamente que parecía que aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía. A causa del frío o del propio desconsuelo, temblaba como una hoja.

-...lo siento. -le entendió entre balbuceos. -lo siento mucho, Chat Noir.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho y abrió los ojos sorprendido. No era posible. Aquella forma de hablar tan cercana, de dirigirse a él, ese tono... no era el que Marinette empleaba con él. Era el de otra persona...

Olvidándose de la conversación que acababa de tener con Ladybug, apoyó con cuidado su mano sobre la espalda de la chica y la atrajo hacia él en una caricia con la intención de consolarla.

Funcionó.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que finalmente dejó de llorar y pudo apartarse un poco de él para mirarle. El chico le limpió las pocas lágrimas que aún recorrían sus mejillas y se perdió en la inmensidad de sus ojos azules.

-¿Mejor? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Como si el mero hecho de escuchar su voz le hubiera recordado algo de suma importancia, Marinette dio un pequeño respingo e hizo un gesto de negación.

-Tienes que ayudarme. Tienes que hacerlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. -le habló con vehemencia. Entonces le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus fríos dedos con los suyos y se llevó ambas al lado izquierdo de su pecho, ejerciendo presión. -Llevo un akuma dentro, Chat Noir. Tienes que destruirlo.

-¿Qué?

Intentó apartar la mano, horrorizado. Pero Marinette no se lo permitió.

-¡Hazlo! -le ordenó.

-Ni hablar. Eso no funciona así...

-¡Yo no puedo arreglarlo así que tendrás que hacerlo tú! -le gritó. -¡Destrúyelo ahora y luego recupera los pendientes! Hawk Moth los tiene y va a tratar de encontrarte, no quiero que me utilice en tu contra. Así que hazlo.

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, intentando huir de la suplicante mirada que le dirigía. Esos ojos... Sus ojos azules. Era imposible. Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No podía ser cierto.

Entonces un silbante sonido cortó el aire. Los reflejos de Chat Noir actuaron justo a tiempo y logró hacerse a un lado, separándose de la chica, antes de que el inconfundible yo-yo rojo le golpeara.

-¡My Lady! -exclamó al verla, lleno de alegría.

Ladybug aterrizó grácil sobre el embellecedor de una de las farolas del callejón, haciendo su aparición.

-Te advertí que no hablaras con ella, Chat Noir. -dijo esta, sonriente. -Justo a tiempo.

La recién llegada clavó su mirada en Marinette que se había quedado pálida, petrificada, incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Quién eres tú? -consiguió preguntar, espantada.

Era casi idéntica a ella. Una copia perfecta. Incluso había empleado un tono de voz similar al suyo. Llevaba su traje, su mismo peinado y... también los pendientes.

-¡Tikki! -exclamó horrorizada. -¡Tikki!

La nueva Ladybug sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Estás bien, Chat Noir? -le preguntó entonces a su compañero, ignorando los gritos de la joven.

Marinette reparó en él. Se había apartado de su lado y ahora permanecía de pie junto a la farola en la que se hallaba la falsa Ladybug.

-Gracias a ti. -le contestó este en una reverencia. -Casi consigue engañarme. -suspiró aliviado. -Por suerte siempre llegas a tiempo.

No se había dado cuenta de que era ella. Se había olvidado decirle quién era en realidad. Y ahora ambos estaban desafiándola.

-¿Chat Noir...? -musitó Marinette, acongojada. Pero no la escuchó.

No podía creerlo. Se iba de su lado. Se iba para siempre. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Entonces el corazón de Marinette se detuvo por completo. La mariposa de su corazón aleteó con furia, trayendo consigo un viento gélido y su vista se nubló.

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.  
** **No me matéis porque no sabía dónde cortar esto. A partir de ahora se vuelve todo tan intenso que cualquier punto en el que lo deje provocará ansiedad. Y aunque no lo parezca este es más largo que los anteriores UXD En serio!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Contadme vuestras impresiones en los comentarios. Y a propósito de los reviews, suelo contestar a todos (perdón si alguna vez me he dejado alguno sin responder) pero sólo puedo hacerlo a los usuarios registrados en Fanfiction. A los demás, os agradezco mil que leáis mi historia, y me encantaría poder hablar con vosotros, pero no tengo forma de comunicarme y entro en un círculo de frustración tremendo... Si me facilitáis la forma de hacerlo, lo haré! Que tengo muchas ganas! Si queréis hablar conmigo y no estáis registrados me he creado una cuenta en Ask fm, y ahí sí puedo responder a anónimos. Buscadme por Makgeolli.**

 **De nuevo, muchas, muchas, muchas infinitas gracias por leerme, por seguir la historia y por sufrir junto a los** **protas. No os preocupéis que me gustan los finales felices :)**


	7. Fear

**7.**

La metamorfosis fue gradual y aterradora.

Primero, unas escamas oscuras cubrieron su cuerpo a modo de coraza. Se extendieron desde las extremidades al tronco, y continuaron por el cuello, pecho y cabeza. Su cabello azabache fue sustituido por dos pares de gigantescos apéndices que ondearon cuales látigos; sus manos y pies por garras enormes y en su boca amanecieron varias hileras de dientes afilados.  
Sus huesos comenzaron a crujir con un desagradable sonido, deformándose y creciendo; transformando a su vez el resto de su anatomía.

Cuando la metamorfosis finalizó, su aspecto recordaba vágamente al de un dragón oriental, solo que sacado de la peor de las pesadillas. De pronto ya no era una chica, sino un ser escalofriante que se fundía con la oscuridad de la noche.

El terrible monstruo en el que Marinette se había convertido dio un alarido. Tanto Chat Noir como Ladybug tuvieron que taparse los oídos, incapaces de soportar semejante sonido. Era peor que cualquier cosa que hubieran escuchado jamás; un grito sobrecogedor que helaba la sangre y aniquilaba cualquier sentimiento esperanzador. La muerte habría sonado mucho más dulce que aquello.

Ladybug dio un paso atrás, temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Las rodillas le fallaron y tuvo que agacharse para no caer.

Ni ella, ni Chat Noir, eran capaces de moverse o de apartar su vista de aquella cosa.

-No... No estoy preparada para esto... -balbuceó ella, sin poder dejar de temblar.

Chat Noir no pudo oírla. Estaba demasiado impactado por todo cuanto acababa de presenciar. Nunca había visto un akuma semejante. Y el hecho de saber que se trataba de Marinette le encogía el corazón. Él había causado aquello. Era el único culpable.

El monstruo se volvió hacia ellos. Les observó con sus ojos vacíos y negros como un abismo. Las comisuras de su boca se arquearon hacia arriba, mostrando de ese modo las letales agujas que tenía por dientes.

Entonces atacó.

Mucho más rápido de lo que ninguno de ellos podría haber previsto, saltó en dirección a Ladybug con las fauces y las garras abiertas. Esta, todavía paralizada por el miedo, no reaccionó.  
Chat Noir abrió los ojos preso por el pánico. En el último momento pudo lanzarse hacia su compañera y la empujó justo antes de que la bestia pudiera ancanzarle. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar por completo el ataque, y una de las garras le golpeó con fuerza.

El chico salió despedido, impactó contra el duro asfalto y luego rodó unos cuantos metros hasta el final de la calle.

Se llevó una mano a la zona donde había recibido el zarpazo, encogido de dolor. El traje que llevaba era capaz de protegerle de cualquier cosa; sin embargo, aunque no había dejado ninguna marca o arañazo visible, estaba convencido de que había logrado traspasarlo de alguna forma. Se preguntó si debajo de aquella tela habría o no una herida sangrando.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo todo lo posible para sobreponerse al dolor y se incorporó, tambaleándose.

Buscó con la mirada a Ladybug. Marinette le perseguía, incansable bajo su nueva apariencia, mientras que esta esquivaba a duras penas cada uno de sus ataques. Tenía que hacer algo para crear distracción y así darle una oportunidad a su compañera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, utilizó su bastón a modo de pértiga y se catapultó al lugar de la pelea. Luego lo blandió hacia Marinette, que no tardó en advertir su presencia.

-¡Marinette! -le gritó, casi sin aliento. El dolor del zarpazo le impedía respirar con normalidad. -Vuelve a ser tú misma, no dejes que el akuma te controle.

A modo de respuesta, el monstruo volvió a emitir aquel bramido aterrador, paralizando una vez más a Chat Noir que se encontraba ahora a apenas a un metro de distancia. En esta ocasión, el efecto de aquel demoledor sonido fue mucho más contundente.

Parecía que le estuvieran arrancando una parte de su alma, y con ella, todas las emociones dejando en su lugar un gran vacío. Tan sólo permaneció el miedo.

Marinette abrió sus fauces, aproximándose peligrosamente al chico, que continuaba inmóvil. Avanzo hacia él, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que el aliento de sus respiraciones se encontró. La joven alzó una de sus descomunales garras dirigiéndola al pecho de Chat Noir, pero no atacó. Cerró su mandíbula a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro y emitió un leve gruñido. Luego, tras mirarle directamente a los ojos, saltó sobre él y se fue, dejándolo con el corazón acongojado y temblando.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Chat Noir volvió en si y pudo moverse. Nunca jamás había sentido un terror semejante. Y sin embargo no le había hecho nada. Se había ido, sin más, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Mientras, Ladybug se había resguardado a salvo de la amenaza de la bestia, y había lanzado su yo-yo invocando el poder del Lucky-charm. Pero no persiguió a Marinette cuando se apartó de su compañero, sino que acudió dónde él se encontraba.

Valiéndose del yo-yo, aterrizó junto al chico sin esfuerzo. Y fue entonces, justo en ese preciso momento en el que la tuvo en pie; a su lado, cuando Chat Noir se percató de que algo no encajaba.

Frunció el ceño.

Ladybug llevaba consigo un bastón similar al suyo.

-¿Otro bastón? -preguntó extrañado. -Ya tenemos el mío...

No... No era eso lo que estaba fuera de lugar. Era otra cosa.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta del detalle. Abrió los ojos, perplejo. No se había dado cuenta antes por estar alejada, pero ahora la diferencia era evidente. Era más alta. Ladybug era mucho más alta que él.

-Vaya, ¿Para qué podría servirnos? -inquirió ella, refiriéndose al bastón. Y esbozó una media sonrisa. -Déjame pensar... ¡Creo que lo tengo!

A Chat Noir no le dio tiempo de decir nada o reaccionar.

La chica le asestó un buen golpe en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Le costó volver a abrir los ojos. Se sentía enfermo, mareado, apunto de desfallecer. La cabeza le dolía horrores, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en las costillas y la cadera, que le ardían como si le estuvieran quemando con un hierro candente. Recordó que ese había sido el lugar en el que Marinette le había golpeado y un escalofrío le recorrió entero.

Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo moverse. Se dio cuenta de que estaba maniatado. Alguien le había colocado grilletes en ambas manos y pies, unidos entre si por una pesada cadena. La posición en la que se hallaba tampoco era la más cómoda para soportar el dolor.

Afortunadamente o no, todavía llevaba puesto su anillo. Todavía estaba transformado en Chat Noir, aunque no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Se fijó entonces en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Una amplia sala abovedada con decoración minimalista y luz tenue. Estaba seguro de que aquella era la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio, sin embargo, le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-¡Chat Noir!

Una conocida voz femenina se escuchó a sus espaldas. El chico miró por encima de su hombro para ver de quién se trataba.

 _Ladybug._

O al menos la chica que se había apropiado de su miraculous. Porque aunque era la viva imagen de su querida Lady, la altura le delataba. Era la misma Ladybug que le había dejado inconsciente.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar a Marinette y no pudo evitar que los remordimientos le asaltaran. Ella había llevado razón desde el principio. Se había desvivido para advertirle de lo que iba a suceder, y él le había ignorado cediendo ante las peticiones de una impostora. Tenía que haberla escuchado, tenía que haber permanecido a su lado...

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó, antes de que esta pudiera acercarse demasiado.

La chica se detuvo en seco.

-¿Es en serio? Soy Ladybug, quién sí no. -respondió. -Tu compañera.

-Ni hablar. -le espetó, enrabiado. -Puede que te parezcas a ella y tengas su misma voz, pero esta vez no conseguirás engañarme. La auténtica Ladybug mide un poco menos que yo, larguirucha.

El comentario le pilló un poco desprevenida, aunque permaneció calmada. Luego hizo un gesto de desdén y sonrió con pesadez, admitiendo su derrota.

-Ya veo... Qué fallo más tonto. -comentó encogiéndose de hombros. -Supongo que en ese caso ya no es necesario que lleve esto.

Se llevó las manos al pelo y deshizo cada una de sus coletas. Su pelo azabache cayó suelto sobre sus hombros y un par de mariposas blancas salieron volando de su mano. Una vez liberadas, se revelaron las otras diferencias entre ella y su Lady.  
La persona que tenía delante era una mujer de mediana edad. Aunque sí era cierto que tenía un gran parecido con la auténtica Ladybug, sobre todo llevando el traje y los pendientes.

-Trabajas para Hawk Moth...

-Muy listo, gatito. -dijo con una voz muy distinta a la que había empleado antes. -Entonces sabrás qué es lo que viene a continuación.

-Quieres mi miraculous. -adivinó.

-Eso es. -asintió ella, complacida con la respuesta.

Chat Noir se revolvió a causa de la impotencia. Había caído en aquella trampa de la manera más estúpida. Hawk Moth se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug para engañarle. Había adivinado que rechazaría cualquier advertencia si la tenía a ella delante. Pero, ¿Cómo había podido saberlo?

-¿Dónde está Ladybug? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? -se apresuró en preguntar.

-¿Ladybug? Yo soy Ladybug. -contestó ella con vehemencia. Se arrodilló a su lado y clavó su mirada en sus ojos. -Ahora soy yo quién tiene el miraculous. He heredado su poder. Y puedo asegurarte que lo utilizaré muchísimo mejor que mi predecesora. Tu amiga estaba desaprovechando todo su potencial.

Tiró entonces de una de las manos de Chat Noir y echó un vistazo a su anillo. Tenía iluminado un punto de energía.

-Estaba esperando a que tu transformación se desvaneciera para poder quitártelo. No sé si lo sabías, gatito, mientras estás bajo esa forma no tengo acceso al miraculous. No, a no ser que me lo entregues voluntariamente. -explicó. - Pero lo estoy pensando mejor y me gustaría poder enseñarte de lo que soy capaz; que el poder de la creación no consiste en tirar un amuleto al aire y confiar en una resolución aleatoria. Porque si lo controlas en su totalidad puedes concebir cualquier cosa que te propongas.

A modo de demostración, la mujer lazó el yo-yo. Tras un fogonazo de luz blanca, cayó de nuevo junto a otra cosa más que ella atrapó al vuelo. Una daga.

Sonrió triunfante.

-Tu traje puede protegerte de todo, ¿verdad? Golpes, cortes, quemaduras... pero apuesto a que no puede protegerte de esto. -continuó, dejando entrever un atisbo de locura en sus palabras. -Especialmente creado para poder atravesarlo. Dime, ¿Qué crees que me resultará más fácil? ¿Cortarte un dedo o la mano entera?

Chat Noir abrió los ojos preso del pánico. Trató inútilmente de soltarse para huir de esa sádica. Pero estaba encadenado a conciencia, y bien inmovilizado. Sin querer darse cuenta, ella ya le había tomado por la muñeca muy dispuesta a cumplir con lo que acababa de contarle. Apunto estaba de comenzar a cortar la carne, cuando una voz interrumpió la acción.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan impaciente? -rió. -¿Más de veinticinco años de espera para tener que cortarle la mano a un crío?

La falsa Ladybug se detuvo al momento, y bajó la mirada algo avergonzada.

Un hombre enmascarado con porte noble se acercó a ellos. Caminaba con aires de grandeza. Parecía calmado y entretenido con lo que estaba presenciando. Aunque era la primera vez que lo tenía cara a cara, Chat Noir lo reconoció al instante.

-Está herido y no le queda apenas tiempo. -prosiguió. -Podemos esperar un par de minutos. Además, -dijo, dirigiéndose al chico en exclusiva. -estaba deseando poder conocerte en persona, Chat Noir. Tienes muy mal aspecto.

-Hawk Moth... -pronunció con rabia. -¿Qué le has hecho a Ladybug? No importa si me quitas el miraculous. Si le has hecho daño, con o sin él, te prometo que te mataré.

El hombre estalló a carcajadas nada más oírlo.

-Así que estoy apunto de quitarte tu anillo y lo que más te preocupa ahora mismo es Ladybug. No me hagas reír. -exclamó. -Aunque no veo qué hay de malo en complacer una última petición. -agregó. - ¿Qué hice con Ladybug? Tal vez deberías darme las gracias, después de todo. Verás, tu querida Ladybug tenía el corazón destrozado. Nada que no suceda todos los días. Otra niñata estúpida enamorada de la persona equivocada. Nunca le habría correspondido. Entonces aparecí para aliviar su pena, le ayudé enviándole un precioso akuma que anuló sus sentimientos.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos estupefacto.

Tenía la boca seca.

-¿Qué? -alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz.

No podía ser cierto.

 _Marinette._

-Gracias a mi akuma dejó de sentir cualquier cosa, fuese buena o mala. -entonces Hawk Moth comenzó a reír, sumergido en sus propios recuerdos. -¡Qué fácil resultó todo! Me entregó sus pendientes sin siquiera pensarlo.

El corazón de Chat Noir se había detenido.

 _Marinette._ Había sido Marinette durante todo este tiempo. Siempre ella.

Su Ladybug.

-...pero se rebeló contra mí cuando le pregunté por tu identidad. -prosiguió Hawk Moth. -Nunca hubiera imaginado que sus sentimientos hacia ti fueran incluso más fuertes que mi akuma. Más aún que los que sentía por su compañero de clase... qué decepción.

...Y él la había rechazado. Todo era por su culpa.

-Así que la dejé en libertad, sabiendo que tarde o temprano su obsesión me llevaría hasta ti. Y no me ha defraudado.

Quería llorar. Quería gritar.

Le faltaba el aire. No podía respirar.

Decenas de mariposas blancas rodeaban a Chat Noir. Tenía la mirada perdida. Todas y cada una de las palabras de Hawk Moth resonaban en su cabeza, mezclándose con sus recuerdos más recientes junto a Marinette.

Los labios del hombre se curvaron hacia arriba. Estaba disfrutando de cada momento.

-¿Es angustia eso que percibo, Chat Noir? ¿Te sientes culpable por no haberla reconocido? ¿Es ese un sentimiento de derrota? -preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad. Alargó la mano y una de las muchas mariposas que agitaban sus alas entorno al joven cambió el rumbo. -Sí... aliméntate de todos ellos. -continuó pletórico. -Tristeza, rabia, impotencia y... miedo.

La mariposa que se había posado en las manos de Hawk Moth cambió el color de sus alas del blanco al negro, y alzó el vuelo una vez más en dirección a su víctima.

 _"Destrúyelo"_

Las palabras de Marinette volvieron nítidas a su memoria. Podía recordar su voz, sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos. Ese pequeño contacto.

 _"Destrúyelo, ahora. ¡Yo no puedo arreglarlo así que tendrás que hacerlo tú! ¡Destrúyelo!"_

Alentado por este último recuerdo, Chat Noir logró reaccionar e invocó el poder del cataclismo.

Con un único movimiento los grilletes que apresaban sus manos y pies se deshicieron como la sal, y también la mariposa negra a la que había dirigido su ataque. Se incorporó de un salto, ante la atónita mirada de Hawk Moth y Ladybug, y le propinó a esta última un certero golpe para desarmarla. La daga que había creado hacía pocos minutos cayó en sus manos, y se encaró con Hawk Moth.

Este dio un paso atrás.

-Voy a arrancarte esa máscara, Hawk Moth. -sentenció el joven, blandiendo la pequeña espada hacia su contrincante.

Pero de pronto se tambaleó. Estaba resintiéndose en demasía por la herida de su costado. Se sentía mucho más fatigado que hacía unos segundos y le costaba trabajo respirar. Perdió el equilibrio.

Echó un vistazo a su anillo. Había comenzado a parpadear.

Hawk Moth sonrió triunfante al verlo.

-Ese ha sido un movimiento muy arriesgado, Chat Noir.

Tomando provecho de esto, el hombre agarró al joven por el cuello y lo alzó en el aire. La daga se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico. El chico trató de sujetarse a los fuertes brazos de este, haciendo todo lo posible para no asfixiarse. Pero ya no había nada que hacer. Le fallaban las fuerzas.

El último punto de luz de su anillo dejó de parpadear y la transformación llegó a su fin, revelando su auténtica identidad.

* * *

 **Insertamos música de suspense y... terminamos el capítulo.**  
 **¿De verdad queréis seguir queriendo matar a este pobre chico? *lo señala* ¿En serio que queréis golpearle aún más? ¡Bastante está sufriendo ya! ¡Si está hecho polvo! ¡Lo defenderé hasta la muerte! ¡Hasta la MUERTEEE!**

 **:)**

 **No se nota nada que estoy escribiendo de madrugada y que soy una persona diurna, ¿verdad? Tendréis que perdonarme.  
Nos queda muy, muy poquito para que todo esto acabe. Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy Adrien/Chat Noir, pero creo que se lo ha ganado. En el siguiente ya veremos más cosas de los dos protas juntos y... eso... que tengo sueño y ya no sé hablar.**

 **Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos vosotros por leer mi historia. ¿Sabéis que casi llegamos a los 100 reviews? ¡Y todo esto gracias a vosotros! ¡Dándolo todo desde el principio! ¡Sois los mejores! Como siempre, espero vuestros comentarios con vuestras impresiones y todo lo que queráis contarme. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Os quiero!**

 **(Prometo que solo he bebido agua)**


	8. Falling Down

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Y GRACIAS INFINITAS por esos 130 reviews! Os quiero! Espero que estéis bien y disfrutéis de vuestro fin de semana al máximo!  
** **Entre tanto amor, vais a odiarme por no haber actualizado antes y por tomar una decisión de última hora con respecto al fanfic (razón por la cual actualizo tarde). He dividido el capítulo en dos porque mientras lo terminaba me he dado cuenta de que era demasiado largo... Así que en este no pasa "todo lo que tenía que pasar". El lado bueno es que el que será el 9 está casi escrito, y por lo tanto actualizaré en breve.**

 **Pido disculpas.**

* * *

 **8**.

El dolor que sentía se intensificó hasta el punto de insoportable en cuanto la transformación se deshizo. Ahora era, además, vulnerable al ataque de Hawk Moth. El traje de Chat Noir ya no le protegía. La fuerza con la que el hombre le sujetaba del cuello habría bastado para rompérselo, y así habría sido, de no ser que sucedió algo inesperado que le salvó la vida.

Hawk Moth le soltó.

Adrien se desplomó en el suelo con brusquedad.

Comenzó a toser, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento, mientras se encogía de dolor a causa de las heridas. Plagg, que había caído a su lado debilitado, se arrastró junto a él.

Hawk Moth observó a Adrien con los ojos desorbitados en incredulidad. Estaba completamente inmóvil y le temblaban las manos, los brazos, las piernas. El terror le había invadido al percatarse de que había estado apunto de matarlo. Unos segundos más y habría sido demasiado tarde.

Ladybug también se había quedado pasmada al descubrir que era Adrien el que se ocultaba tras la máscara del gato negro.

Adrien. Todo este tiempo.

-No es posible... -murmuró ella horrorizada, recordando que hacía apenas unos minutos habría sido capaz de mutilarlo sin miramientos. -¡Adrien! -gritó, corriendo en su ayuda.

El chico se encontraba ajeno a las reacciones de sus oponentes. Demasiado preocupado por recuperarse, que de preguntarse a qué se debían esos segundos de tregua. Tenía que sobreponerse con rapidez antes de su situación empeorara.

"Levántate. Ponte en pie, ¡Ahora!" -se repetía a si mismo, aún incapaz de moverse.

El sonido de unas pisadas atolondradas llegó a sus oídos. Segundos después, los inconfundibles pies de Ladybug invadieron su campo de visión. Sintió como unas manos le rodeaban con fuerza y trataban de tirar de él hacia arriba.

"El anillo." -pensó.

Todavía lo tenía consigo. No podía permitir que se lo arrebataran. Él era la única esperanza que le quedaba a Marinette, su Lady. Si Hawk Moth se apropiaba de ambos miraculous, Marinette seguiría siendo ese monstruo para siempre. Su preciosa Lady, perdida en las tinieblas. Incapaz de sentir, de reír y mucho menos de amar. Él nunca podría volver a ver su sonrisa, ni sus mejillas sonrosadas, no podría confesarle lo mucho que la quería, ni estrecharla entre sus brazos. Si se dejaba vencer, todo habría terminado para los dos... Y él le habría fallado.

El destello metálico de un objeto junto a él llamó su atención, brindándole una oportunidad para lograr escapar.

Haciendo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban; alentado por la idea de recuperar a Marinette a cualquier coste, Adrien alargó la mano, recogió la daga, y con un diestro y rápido movimiento se volvió hacia la mujer utilizando el arma del mismo modo que lo haría un gato: a la desesperada. Lo único que importaba era hacer el daño suficiente para poder huir.

La hoja cortó primero el aire y luego se encontró con el rostro de la mujer. Rasgó el antifaz y parte de su mejilla, que comenzó a sangrar. Esta ahogó un grito de dolor, soltó al chico y se llevó una mano a la herida abierta. El antifaz cayó al suelo.

Adrien se incorporó, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Se encaró con ella, daga en mano, y descubrió con horror quién era en realidad la persona que tenía delante.

-¡¿Nathalie?! -exclamó alarmado, apunto de entrar en pánico.

Miró a sus dos adversarios, temiéndose lo peor.

No quería creelo. Eso sí que no. Le sobrepasaba. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era aquella?

La mujer avanzó hacia él con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.

-Adrien... Lo siento. Lo siento tanto... Escucha, esta situación es extraña para todos, pero... si nos das el anillo... Podremos alegrarlo todo. Te lo prometo. Confía en mí.

El chico negó con fuerza con la cabeza, no creyéndose aún todo cuanto estaba sucediendo.

-No...

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella.

El mundo entero le daba vueltas. La ansiedad y las heridas le impedían respirar con normalidad. Se sentía engañado, traicionado. Víctima de una conspiración que siempre había estado ante sus narices. Se reprendió por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¡Jamás! -le gritó a Nathalie. -¡Plagg, transfórmame!

-¡Adrien, no! ¡Espera!

No la escuchó. El kwami ya se había fusionado nuevamente con el anillo, permitiendo el regreso de Chat Noir.

Aunque los puntos de energía de la joya se consumieron casi al instante, el dolor era mucho más llevadero bajo esa apariencia. Al menos el dolor físico.

Recuperado su bastón, Chat Noir lo utilizó para impulsarse al otro lado de sala y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Se coló por la primera ventana que vio y escapó del recinto a través del tejado.

El frío exterior fue casi una bendición para él. La suave brisa del amanecer acarició su rostro, calmando por unos instantes su malestar. Aunque no alivió mucho más.

Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, movido por la descarga de adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Sabía que en el momento en el que se detuviera no podría continuar.

El paisaje a sus pies le advirtió lo lejos que se hallaba del corazón de Paris. Hierba, tierras, piedras a cada zancada. Todo cuanto pisaba se alejaba de la intervención de la mano del ser humano.

Dio un salto e hizo que el bastón se estirara para intentar orientarse desde las alturas. Distinguió hectáreas de campos y pequeñas agrupaciones de casas. La ciudad podía verse muy a lo lejos. Le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar hasta Marinette.

El anillo parpadeando le sobresaltó de pronto, pillándolo desprevenido.

-¡No, Plagg! ¡Ahora no!

¿Podían ir las cosas a peor?

El bastón se esfumó casi al instante, junto con su apariencia de Chat Noir. Y aunque el kwami le había puesto en sobre aviso, el otro no fue lo suficiente rápido para pisar superficie firme antes de que la transformación desapareciera. Adrien cayó de una altura considerable.

Aterrizó dándose un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

No pudo siquiera gritar. Soltó todo el oxígeno que guardaban sus pulmones en cuanto recibió el impacto, y contrajo el gesto en una terrible mueca de dolor.

-Mierda...

Fue lo único que fue capaz de articular.

-Lo siento, Adrien. No puedo seguir. No tengo fuerzas para mantenerte transformado. -dijo Plagg, cabizbajo. - ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Adrien se había puesto en pie, poniendo todo su empeño en seguir adelante.

-Tengo que volver a la ciudad.

-¡Si no puedes ni caminar! -le espetó horrorizado.

-Da igual. -contestó a duras penas, tambaleándose.

-Estás herido. Necesitas un médico. -repuso el kwami. -Si sigues adelante te vas a matar.

-No es para tanto...

-Déjame ver, humano cabezota. -dijo este, tirando del bajo de su camiseta hacia arriba, revelando la herida bajo esta.

La zona donde Adrien había recibido el zarpazo del akuma estaba ennegrecida, viscosa y palpitante. Unas escamas parecían querer amanecer del interior de esta, que se extendía por momentos.

-Uhgg...

La mueca que puso Plagg al verla no auguró nada bueno.

-¿Tan mal aspecto tiene? -preguntó el chico con un deje de preocupación en su tono.

-Prefiero no contestarte.-sentenció sin cambiar su expresión. -Aunque te diré que eso que cuentan sobre las vidas de los gatos es mentira. Sólo tienen una.

Adrien dejó escapar una leve risa ante el comentario, o al menos lo intentó. Plagg era, en muchas ocasiones, todo un experto en desanimarle. Pero sabía que aquella vez no había que tomarle en broma.

Aún con todo, observó a su compañero, y le dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que nada de lo que pudiera decirle sobre su salud o su falta de sentido común podría convencerle de lo contrario.

Plagg enseguida adivinó sus intenciones.

-Estás loco. -le espetó. -Esa chica te ha hecho perder el juicio.

-Todo lo que le ha sucedido ha sido por mi culpa. No me perdonaré jamás si no logro salvarla. Tengo que hacerlo, Plagg. Cueste lo que cueste.

El kwami hizo un gesto de negación, mostrando lo frustrante que le resultaba escucharle. De todos los compañeros que había tenido a lo largo de la historia, Adrien se llevaba el premio al más terco. Nunca había conocido a ninguno con tantas ganas de jugarse el pellejo por una mujer.

Suspiró largo y profundo en actitud de resignación.

-Yo sí que me arrepentiré de esto... -murmuró, al tiempo que se dirigía a una zona en concreta del suelo y comenzaba a escarbar. -¡y es posible que no te perdone jamás!

Adrien lo miró estupefacto al verlo actuar así. No sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-¿Y a tí qué te parece, humano cabeza-hueca? -inquirió, buscando algo entre un montón de raíces que acababa de levantar. -No es que quiera purgarme precisamente. Más bien busco poteínas... ¡Ah! Aquí hay algunas... -comentó alzando una lombriz.

El kwami arrugó la nariz, sin ocultar su expresión de repugnancia. Luego observó a Adrien muy seriamente antes de llevársela a la boca.

-Te odio. Espero que me lo pagues con un buen cargamento de queso.

Adrien le sonrió de corazón.

-Gracias, Plagg.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste se había derrumbado en uno de los sillones. Mantenía la mirada perdida en la distancia, todavía en shock por haber descubierto la doble identidad de su hijo.

La reacción de Nathalie había sido un tanto diferente. Su característica templanza se había convertido en puro histerismo. No dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, dando vueltas en torno a Gabriel y exponiendo en voz alta las primeras ideas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

-Haz que ese Akuma regrese, Gabriel. -decía esta. -Adrien no volverá a confiar en nosotros. Si queremos que nos entregue el anillo debemos demostrarle que estamos de su parte; que no somos el enemigo que él cree. La única manera es salvando a esa chica.

-No. -contestó él, tajante.

-Pero...

-Conozco a mi hijo. -declaró. -Es obstinado y rencoroso. Igual que lo era su madre.

-También está dispuesto a arriesgar todo por recuperarla. En eso es igual a ti. - le espetó. -Puede funcionar.

-No lo hará. No servirá de nada.

-¿Y vas a permitir que se enfrente a ella? -inquirió a la desesperada. -He tenido a ese monstruo delante. Es el peor que has creado. Si permites que se encuentren lo matará.

Gabriel lanzó a la mujer una gélida mirada.

-Lo he estado meditando... Será más fácil quitarle el anillo si está muerto.

Nathalie observó al hombre pálida.

-No hablarás en serio...

-Hablo muy en serio. -sentenció, imperturbable.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? -exclamó horrorizada. -¡No serás capaz de sacrificar a tu propio hijo!

-¡¿Y qué otra alternativa tengo?! -bramó enfurecido. -¿De verdad piensas que es lo que quiero? Necesito ese anillo, Nathalie. Más que nunca. Es la única forma de arreglarlo todo. Sólo así podré recuperarles a los dos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, atónita por cuanto acababa de escuchar.

-Adrien sigue vivo. Está ahí fuera. No hables de él como si fuera un fantasma. -le espetó, justo antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy a traerlo de vuelta. -contestó. -Lamento no coincidir contigo esta vez, Gabriel. Pienso que existe otro camino.

Nathalie cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y tomó aire. No solía oponerse a Gabriel, pero esta vez no había podido evitarlo. Un pálpito en su corazón le había impulsado a hacerlo. Y no se sentía culpable por ello, se sentía bien. Mejor que nunca.

Un destello rojizo apareció ante ella y tomó forma, sorprendiéndola.

-¡Tikki! -exclamó al ver al kwami. Era la primera vez que la tenía delante por su propia voluntad.

-Hola, Nathalie. -saludó con timidez.

-¿Qué es lo que...?

-¿Estás dispuesta a ayudar de verdad? -le interrumpió. - ¿De capturar al akuma como lo haría una auténtica Ladybug?

Nathalie endureció su mirada y asintió con decisión.

* * *

 **Y... he decidido cortarlo aquí y dejar el doloroso encuentro con Marinette para el siguiente (aunque este haya quedado bastante flojo). Así la historia me sale redonda con 10 capítulos en lugar de 9. Sí, el siguiente será el penúltimo :)**

 **Otras cosas que aclarar: esta pasada semana ha sido muy dura y no he tenido tiempo de contestar a todos los reviews... lo siento! O contestaba, o escribía capítulo. Espero haber elegido sabiamente. Pido disculpas si os ha molestado.**

 **Y... tengo una cuenta en Wattpad donde he puesto tres capítulos del fanfic. Ahí los voy subiendo con cuentagotas. Esto es porque se me acusó allí de estar copiándome a mí misma. Fue un poco raro. En serio, soy yo también. Pero ODIO Wattpad. Perdón a quién le guste. Así que quienes tienen preferencia con las actualizaciones son mis lectores de fanfiction.**

 **En fin... me voy a trabajar (no quiero). Menos mal que mañana es domingo.  
Espero vuestras impresiones, críticas y lo que queráis en los comentarios. Os quiero! :)**


	9. Butterfly

**¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¿Preparados para el casi final? ¡Espero que tengáis listos vuestros pañuelos! Si no es así, id a por ellos, por favor. Los vais a necesitar a lo largo del capítulo. Es tiempo de alergias por el cambio de estación y todos moqueamos más de lo normal... ¿Por qué si no creéis que os lo digo? Yo tengo el mío apunto.**

* * *

 **9.**

 _"El simple aleteo de una mariposa puede causar un tornado al otro lado del mundo."_

Cuando Chat Noir llegó a Paris, supuso que localizaría a Marinette si se guiaba por el caos y los gritos de la gente. Sin embargo, aunque no iba desencaminado, lo que encontró no era en absoluto lo que esperaba.

Las calles estaban vacías. Ni una persona a la vista. Al menos, no entera ni con vida. De vez en cuando se topaba con algún que otro resto humano en compañía de regueros de sangre seca, que le daba una pista sobre los lugares por los que había pasado el akuma.

El estómago se le encogió, provocándole ganas de vomitar. No estaba preparado para algo así.

El tráfico se había detenido, los vehículos estaban abandonados. De no ser por el esporádico sonido de aspas de helicópteros surcando el cielo, habría apostado por que Paris se había convertido en la ciudad fantasma.

La voz del alcalde se emitía una y otra vez, a modo de grabación, a través de una alerta megafónica por toda la ciudad. Pedía a los ciudadanos que mantuvieran la calma y permanecieran en el interior de sus hogares.

Entonces cayó en algo obvio. Conocía el motivo por el cuál la ciudad presentaba ese aspecto: Sus héroes les habían abandonado.

Aquella era la primera vez que los dos héroes de Paris dejaban la ciudad a merced de un Akuma. Habían transcurrido varias horas desde la transformación de Marinette. Demasiado tiempo.

Sin la inminente intervención de Ladybug y Chat Noir, las fuerzas de seguridad habrían tenido que actuar rápido, haciendo todo lo posible por defender y derrotar a la amenaza sin ayuda extra. Mientras, el resto de parisinos, se ocultaban en sus casas rezando por un milagro... o tal vez dos.

Este descubrimiento no ayudó a que Chat Noir se sintiera mejor.

"¿Dónde estás, Marinette? -se dijo preocupado. -"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"

A modo de respuesta, un único sonido en la distancia llamó su atención helándole la sangre. Lo reconoció al momento. Tuvo que obligarse a ser fuerte y no dar media vuelta, puesto que su instinto le pedía a gritos que abandonara el lugar y se alejara todo lo posible.

Menos preparado, pero más dispuesto que nunca, Chat Noir se armó de todo su valor y puso rumbo al lugar del que provenía aquel aterrador lamento. Misma dirección que tomaron los helicópteros que volaban por encima su cabeza.

No tardó en vislumbrarla.

Marinette, aún transformada en aquel ser de pesadilla, estaba acorralada a un extremo del puente de Alexandre. Mientras, todo un pelotón militar atrincherado en el palacio, arremetía contra ella y le disparaba sin piedad, valiéndose de todo un arsenal de artillería.

Otro desgarrador rugido emergió de la garganta del akuma al recibir el impacto de los proyectiles. El corazón de Chat Noir se encogió al instante, comprendiendo su dolor. Gritó internamente, suplicando en silencio por que se detuvieran.

Su Lady... estaban disparando a su Lady.

Apremiado por la desesperación, el chico aterrizó de improvisto en mitad del puente, dándole la espalda a Marinette. Adoptó una actitud defensiva y blandió su bastón hacia los militares con decisión. El ataque se detuvo al momento.

-¡Chat Noir! -escuchó que aclamaban su nombre. -¡Es Chat Noir! ¡La ciudad está salvada!

Este sonrió al oírles, tal y como solía hacer en anteriores situaciones. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció de un plumazo cuando preguntaron por su compañera.

-¿Y Ladybug? ¿Dónde está Ladybug? -repetían confusos.

El joven miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

Allí estaba.

El tenebroso ser en el que se había transformado la chica respiraba agitadamente, mostrando en su boca entreabierta la letal dentadura.

Sintió un escalofrío.

Había aumentado varias veces su tamaño desde el último encuentro. Al igual que las escamas que le servían de coraza parecían más gruesas y fuertes. A pesar de los ataques recibidos, no parecía presentar ni un sólo rasguño. Aunque se le veía agotada.

-¿Marinette...? -la llamó, aproximándose con suavidad. Tragó saliva, amedrentado. Todavía tenía la imagen de los cadáveres vívida en su memoria. -¿Me recuerdas? Soy... tu compañero. -tomo aire antes de continuar, armándose de valor. No era fácil interactuar así. -Perdóname, Marinette. Siento mucho haberte hecho esto. Estaba equivocado...

No sabía muy bien qué decirle. No sabía muy bien qué tenía que hacer para hacerla volver. Pero lo deseaba tanto...

-Yo... -comenzó.

Se atrevió a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Mala idea.

Al hacerlo el terror que provocaba su presencia volvió a instalarse en su interior. Perdió el control sobre sus emociones y sus palabras, enmudeciendo al instante. Comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies, para luego sentir que su alma se desvanecía.

El akuma, que hasta entonces había permanecido a la espera, escuchándolo, ladeó la cabeza en decepción y emitió un nuevo rugido que hizo vibrar la estructura entera del puente. Entonces, avanzó veloz hacia él con las fauces abiertas.

Chat supo que esta vez no correría la misma suerte que la anterior. Pero era incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que la potente mandíbula se cerrara en torno a su cuerpo.

-¡Ladybug! -escuchó de pronto que coreaban tras suyo. -¡Es ella! ¡Es Ladybug! -señalaron los militares, encantados.

Chat Noir abrió los ojos espantado. Vio cómo el yo-yo rojo se enrollaba en las fauces de la criatura, obligándola a cerrarlas. Luego, el cordel se tensó con un fuerte tirón que hizo que la bestia perdiera el equilibrio. Marinette se vino abajo sin poder evitarlo.

Este pudo reaccionar justo en el último momento, saltando a un lado antes de que Marinette cayera con gran estruendo y lo aplastara.

Observó con rabia a la recién llegada. Esta vez no se había molestado en cambiar su apariencia. Aunque había recuperado la integridad de su antifaz. Era la perfecta Nathalie enmascarada.

-¡Tú! -escupió con odio.

-¡Adrien, hazte a un lado! -ordenó ella. -Es demasiado peligroso para ti.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No te acerques a ella! -exclamó, acudiendo junto a Marinette. Dispuesto a liberarla de sus ataduras.

Aunque no hizo falta. Ella misma lo logró valiéndose de las garras, y el chico apunto estuvo de recibir otro zarpazo al acercarse.

-¡Adrien! -volvió a gritar Nathalie, en advertencia.

El monstruo cerró las fauces a pocos centímetros de su pierna. Luego se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el cordel del yo-yo y siguió con la mirada a Chat Noir que intentaba distraerla para que se alejara todo lo posible de Ladybug.

Nathalie se maldijo interiormente al ver como la treta de Adrien surtía efecto. El akuma iba tras él.

Gabriel llevaba razón. Adrien había perdido la confianza en ellos para siempre. Pero se negaba a actuar según el plan que él había establecido. Le había cogido demasiado cariño a ese niño con el paso del tiempo. No era su madre ni quería serlo. Pero en muchas ocasiones había tenido que protegerle y aleccionarle como sólo una madre habría hecho, aún en contra de los deseos de su padre. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones. Tenía que poner fin a tanta locura.

Recuperó el yo-yo y lo lanzó al aire con decisión.

 _-¡Lucky-Charm!_ -invocó su poder.

El yo-yo dejó de dar vueltas y se transformó en una afilada saeta oscura, gigantesca y pesada, que atrapó al caer.

"¿Una flecha negra?" -se sobresaltó, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

Alzó la mirada y observó al akuma con determinación. Las escamas que conformaban la coraza en su pecho eran mucho más gruesas que en el resto de su cuerpo. Protegían el lugar exacto en el que se escondía la mariposa oscura. Ninguna otra cosa podría atravesarlas. Ni si quiera el armamento del ejército había logrado hacerle daño. Ahora sólo tenía que averiguar cómo dispararla y dar en el punto exacto. Miró a su alrededor buscando la respuesta.

Las esculturas colocadas a lo largo del puente eran de un material sólido y estable. La forma de las alas de los Pegasos podían servirle como arco... Mientras que el cordel del yo-yo, irrompible, era idóneo para ayudarle a dispararla con fuerza. El arma perfecta.  
Esperaría a que Adrien condujera al akuma a mitad de puente. Entonces atravesaría su pecho con la flecha. Tenía que llegar hasta el corazón para liberar la mariposa. Era la única manera.

Asintió decidida, y valiéndose del yo-yo saltó a una de las esculturas para preparar el arco.

El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Chat Noir.

Ladybug le estaba tomando ventaja y no auguraba que fuese para bien.

Apretó la mandíbula con rabia.

Por mucho que se trataran de miembros de su familia, le habían demostrado que para ellos sólo importaba una cosa: hacerse con ambos miraculous costara lo que costara. No les importaban las personas, ni los sentimientos. No habían dudado en akumatizar a medio Paris con tal de conseguirlos. Tampoco habían ayudado a Marinette aún después de haber conocido que era él quién se ocultaba tras la máscara. Incluso Nathalie había tenido la desfachatez de pedirle el anillo, casi implorando que se uniera a su causa.

Pero él sólo tenía una causa por la que luchar y la tenía justo delante. No iba a permitir que ninguno de ellos se saliera con la suya. No le harían más daño a Marinette. No obtendrían los dos miraculous.

"Cinco minutos." -se repetía. -"A Nathalie le quedan cinco minutos y su transformación se desvanecerá."

Cinco minutos que podía utilizar en su favor si actuaba rápido.

Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, trazando el plan maestro.

Tenía que arrebatarle los pendientes una vez la transformación se deshiciera. No podía hacerlo mientras ella fuese Ladybug, pero sí siendo Nathalie. Entonces se los devolvería a Marinette, y todo volvería a ser como antes. Marinette utilizaría sus poderes, como la legítima Ladybug que era, y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero, para que eso fuese posible, tenía que hacer que su Lady volviera a ser ella misma. Tenía que traer a Marinette de vuelta. Tenía que vencer al akuma... él solo.

Lanzó una mirada hacia Nathalie que, como Ladybug, había invocado el objeto que le daría la victoria: Una flecha negra.

"Solo una flecha negra es capaz de atravesar las gruesas escamas de un dragón."-se dijo, recordando el pasaje de un libro.

El corazón le dio un vuelto en sobresalto. Sabía lo que debía hacer.

No, no sólo esa flecha sería capaz de atravesarlas. Había algo más. Algo que Nathalie había pasado por alto.

El chico fijó la vista en el pecho acorazado del monstruo, donde se ocultaba el bien protegido corazón.

Notó la descarga de adrenalina alimentando su cuerpo, preparándolo para lo que estaba apunto de realizar.

-Lo siento mucho, Marinette. -dijo con vehemencia, deteniéndose de pronto ante ella. -Te rompí el corazón una vez... y tengo que volver a hacerlo.

Podía funcionar. Tenía que funcionar.

Dio un paso al frente, encarándose con la bestia, y dispuso su bastón a modo de escudo para intentar frenar el ataque en la medida de lo posible. Sabía que no le serviría de mucho, y que esa acción implicaría sacrificar su brazo, puesto que necesitaba estar cerca de ella. Pero no le importaba si daba resultado.

Las fauces del akuma se abrieron de par en par, cerniéndose sobre él.

Chat Noir se preparó para el impacto y la oleada de dolor.

-¡NO! - exclamó Nathalie, espantada, desde su posición. Saltó hacia Adrien con la intención de detenerle, pero no llegó a tiempo.

La fuerte mandíbula aprisionó el brazo con el que Chat Noir sujetaba el arma, que desapareció al instante. Los dientes se clavaron como puñales en torno a su hombro. Gracias al traje, no le seccionó la extremidad, pero el dolor era tal, que apenas podía pensar o respirar... Y no podía dejarse vencer a ese lujo. Tenía que mantener la concentración.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, invocó su poder y la hundió en el pecho del monstruo. Atravesó la dura coraza y carne hasta llegar al corazón, donde la mariposa aleteaba con sus finas alas de papel. La atrapó con fuerza entre los dedos y esta se deshizo como la sal justo antes de que el poder del cataclismo dejara de surtir efecto.

Las pisadas atropeyadas de la mujer dejaron de escucharse sobre el asfalto. Nathalie cayó de rodillas, derrotada. La flecha que llevaba consigo también se deshizo en el aire, tal y como había sucedido con el akuma.

Horrorizada, contempló la escena que tenía ante ella con los ojos bien abiertos. Hacía años que no sentía tanta impotencia. No lo había logrado. No había conseguido detenerle. No había nada que hacer.

Liberada del akuma, las escamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Marinette desaparecieron gradualmente junto a su terrorífica apariencia. La mandíbula, aún cerrada en torno al hombro de su compañero también recuperó su tamaño y forma. Poco a poco, volvió a ser dueña de su consciencia y dejó de morderle. Apoyó primero los labios sobre la propia herida, en el hombro del chico, y luego la frente. Notó la respiración agitada de él acariciándole la nuca, y luego el calor de su cuerpo al estrecharla con su brazo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan reconfortada y querida. Le habría gustado poderse quedar ahí para siempre. Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a aquel momento. Ambos estaban casi sin fuerzas. Pero todo había terminado. Por fin podían descansar.

-Marinette, -le escuchó susurrar con voz compungida. -Perdóname, Marinette. Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho. -hizo una pausa y la abrazó con más fuerza. -Te quiero.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven al oírle. Deseaba abrazarle, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Chat... -comenzó a duras penas. Quería decirle tantas cosas. De entre todas ellas sólo una escapó de su boca. -Tengo mucho sueño...

Este se apartó unos centímetros para mirarla. La sonrisa que tenía por haberla recuperado desapareció al momento. Estaba muy pálida, demasiado. Sus pecas resaltaban más que nunca en su piel blanca, al igual que sus ojos azules. Había perdido incluso el color de los labios.

-¿Marinette? -inquirió asustado. No era la primera persona a la que veía con ese aspecto.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo y formaron un pequeño charco.

Se fijó entonces en la camiseta que llevaba Marinette. No se había percatado antes porque era negra, pero la tenía pegada al cuerpo, empapada en sangre. El dibujo de la cara del gato se había teñido de rojo oscuro. Un enorme agujero en la zona del pecho, del mismo tamaño que su mano, delataba el motivo de la contundente herida.

Él era el culpable.

-No...-musitó aterrado. -No... No puede estar pasando.

Marinette se vino abajo, perdiendo las fuerzas. Él tuvo que sujetarla bien para que no se desplomara.

No quería creerlo. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla. No podía ser verdad.

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!-gritó a la desesperada. -¡Abre los ojos! Respira, ¡Respira!

La transformación de Chat Noir tocó a su fin es ese preciso instante, revelando la identidad de Adrien. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, al borde de las lágrimas. A su lado, Plagg, contemplaba a su compañero consternado. La chica no reaccionaba.

-¿My Lady? -la llamó con hilo de voz. - Por favor, por favor... No te vayas. No me dejes. ¡No ahora! No ahora, por favor... -imploró, tomándola con cuidado, acercando su rosto al suyo con desespero. -Marinette... por favor...

-¿Ad... Adrien? -preguntó esta. Había entreabierto los ojos y contemplaba incrédula al chico junto a ella. -¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres...?

-Sí, claro que soy yo, mi Lady. -dijo, acariciándolle con cuidado la mejilla. - Siempre he sido el estúpido gato que mete la pata en todo y destruye hasta lo que más le importa en el mundo. Pero voy a llevarte al hospital. Vas a ponerte bien, ¿vale? -dijo, alzándola en brazos y tratando de dar un paso adelante. No lo logró. Él también estaba gravemente herido. Apenas podía soportar el peso de ella sin la ayuda de Plagg. -Vas a ponerte bien. Van a poder curarte. -repitió para si mismo, queriendo convencerse de ello. -Y esta vez me quedaré contigo para asegurarme de que no te escapas.

Al escuchar esto último, la joven dejó escapar lo que fue un leve intento de risa.

-Chat... -sonrió esta, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. -Ahora todo tiene sentido... -mumuró. -¿...Chat?

-Dime, princesa. -se detuvo.

Le costó unos segundos volver a hablar.

-Te..

Enmudeció. No terminó la frase.

Adrien la miró con el corazón encogido por el miedo.

No se movía. No respiraba.

-¿Marinette? -la llamó una vez más, y la agitó un poco buscando una reacción que nunca obtuvo. -Marinette...?

Nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

Se había ido. No quería admirirlo pero era consciente de ello. Después de todo no había conseguido salvarla.

Se desplomó. Cayó de rodillas, abrazado todavía al inerte cuerpo de la chica. Un desgarrador grito emergió de su garganta, mostrando todo su dolor y desesperación.

Nathalie se estremeció al oírlo. Su transformación también había finalizado. Junto a ella estaba Tikki que, al igual que Adrien, tenía los ojos empapados por las lágrimas.

La mujer se acercó a la pareja que yacía en el suelo; sobre un charco de sangre. Adrien lloraba desconsoladamente sobre Marinette.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Nathalie al contemplar la escena. Demasiado similar a una guardada a buen recaudo en su memoria. Sólo que esta vez la perspectiva era algo diferente.

Adrien alzó el rostro y la miró acusativo.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó. -¿Por qué nos habéis hecho esto?

Como respuesta, Nathalie se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó en silencio. Lo hizo del mismo modo que su madre había hecho con ella. Finalmente, después de tantos años, había entendido el significado de sus palabras. Y en esos momentos era mejor callar.

Ante este gesto, Adrien hundió la cara en el hombro de la mujer y lloró amargamente durante varios minutos. Era lo más parecido a una madre que le quedaba.

-La he matado, Nathalie. -logró articular al final. - Quería salvarla y la he matado.

Ahogó un grito de angustia.

-Me quiero morir...

-No digas eso. -lo calló, estrechándolo con más fuerza.

Pero era cierto. La culpabilidad lo devoraba por dentro, su vida ya no tenía sentido, no tenía nada ni nadie por los que querer luchar. Chat Noir carecía de significado si no tenía a su Lady luchando a su lado. Establa claro que él no podía actuar por cuenta propia. El destino se lo había demostrado de la forma más cruel.

Para sorpresa de la mujer, Adrien se quitó el anillo del dedo y se lo tendió sin pensar.

-Dáselo a mi padre. Es lo que quería durante todo este tiempo, ¿No es cierto? -habló con dureza. -Es suyo. Se lo ha ganado.

Depositó el miraculous sobre la palma abierta de la mujer, que lo miró incrédula.

Al principio iba a aceptarlo de buena gana, puesto que conocía bien el plan de Gabriel y había sido partícipe de este durante años. Sin embargo, ver a Adrien junto al cuerpo sin vida de la persona a la que amaba, le recordaba a ella misma en su infancia. No permitiría que la historia volviera a repetirse.

Conocía las reglas. Ahora sabía cómo jugar a aquel juego.

Se quitó los pendientes y se los entregó al joven devuelta con su miraculous.

-No, Adrien. Tú te los has ganado. -le dijo, con una sincera sonrisa en los labios.

El chico le miró sorprendido, sin comprender.

-Son los miraculous más poderosos. Por eso Hawk Moth los buscaba. -le explicó. -El poder de ambos combinado es comparable con el de un Dios. Destrucción y Creación, juntos, en una sola acción. Aquel que sea su portador es capaz de cualquier cosa que se proponga... Siempre que tenga claro cuál es su objetivo.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me los das a mí?

-Porque estoy convencida de que tus intenciones son menos egoístas. -contestó, lanzando una mirada hacia Marinette.

Adrien se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Insinuas que con ambos miraculous puedo devolver a Marinette a la vida... y arreglar las cosas...?

-Eso es precisamente en lo que pensó Gabriel. Pero dime, ¿Crees que devolviéndole la vida a esta chica se arreglarían las cosas? -inquirió, decepcionada. -¿De verdad piensas que eso serviría de algo?

Este miró a su alrededor. La ciudad destruída, los muertos que había causado el akuma, los militares que les contemplaban sobrecogidos al conocer sus identidades...

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. Luego miró con detenimiento las dos joyas que descansaban en su mano.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor, Adrien. Eres Chat Noir. -le animó la mujer. -Tienes su poder a tu disposición. Tú mejor que nadie conoces el alcance del poder de la destrucción. Inviértelo. Crea algo nuevo.

Asintió con determinación y ambos kwamis reaparecieron al sentir la esperanza latente en su corazón.

No estaba seguro de cuál podía ser el resultado, pero su interior le pedía a gritos que lo intentara. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Tenía claro su objetivo. Además, la buena suerte de Ladybug le acompañaba en esta ocasión.

Tomó aire antes de invocarles.

 _"Tikki. Plagg. Transformarme."_

 **El capítulo más largo del fanfic. Aunque os podéis quejar todo lo que queráis por haber tardado en actualizar, y por no revisarlo... Esa es otra. Lo lamento si está muy desastroso. Por lo demás, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Os recuerdo que tenéis una cita con el último capítulo dentro de poco. Espero que os vistáis de etiqueta para la ocasión XD Me va a dar pena terminarlo, pero algún día tenía que pasar. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, os quiero! Mil gracias por apoyarme desde el principio. Sois los mejores y no miento!**


	10. Just like a Shoothing Star

**"From the sky, I look down upon.** **There is no need to be lonely anymore.  
** **Strongly, powerfully, wake me up. Use the desire as fuel to burn my heart.**

 **Faraway from the earth a shining planet.** **If you raise your head up, notes, songs and sounds would walk through you slowly.**

 **...Just like a shooting star."**

 **1.0.**

Sabía lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

 _Primero Destruye_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Todo.

Él mismo desapareció.

Oscuridad.

Nada más.

Su conciencia flotaba a la deriva perdida en un vacío perpetuo.

El pasado no importaba.

El dolor no existía.

.

.

.

 _Luego crea_

Una luz en la lejanía le obligó a regresar. Una luz solitaria en aquel mar de tinieblas. Una luz difusa que, poco a poco, fue tomando forma.

Algo en la distancia llamó su atención. Podía distinguir siluetas en ella. Parecían dos personas. Un chico y una chica. Estaban... bailando.

El sonido de la música, tintineo de copas y gente conversando llegó de golpe a sus oídos. Su consciencia aterrizó con brusquedad en aquel lugar remoto, tomando por fin el control de su cuerpo. Durante unas milésimas de segundo observó mareado cuanto le rodeaba. Luego volvió la vista a esas dos personas y pudo reconocerlas, moviéndose en la distancia al ritmo de la música.  
Eran perfectos.

Una voz familiar le sacó de su ensimismamiento. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se giró para comprobar que no eran imaginaciones suyas; que era su voz y no la de otra persona.

No lo eran.

Allí estaba ella.

Marinette, de pie, a su lado, luciendo un vestido de coctel de color rojo intenso que hacía juego con sus mejillas encendidas.  
Aguardaba expectante, con un brillo esperanzador en sus asombrosos ojos azules, mientras sujetaba con fuerza un pequeño vaso que contenía una bebida blanquecina.

Adrien la observó con los ojos bien abiertos, incapaz de hablar o reaccionar. Sólo podía mirarla.

Contuvo la respiración.

No era un fantasma. Era ella de verdad. Ella en la noche de la fiesta.  
¿Era aquello posible? ¿Había vuelto atrás en el tiempo? ¿Era ese el poder de ambos miraculous combinados?  
No. No era eso. Él había hecho aquello. Lo había querido así. Había formulado un único deseo con todas sus fuerzas y este le había sido concedido. Se había propuesto destruir todos los errores que le habían llevado a ese fatídico final y rectificarlos. Todo en una misma acción.

Tragó saliva. El corazón le palpitó frenético.

Marinette estaba preciosa. Más bonita que nunca. Casi había olvidado lo atractiva que estaba aquella noche. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Recordaba que no había podido quitarle el ojo de encima; que había tenido que evocar su amor por Ladybug en muchos momentos para hacer la vista a un lado. Pero ahora conocía la verdad. Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona. Ahora tenía aún más motivos para no dejar de mirarla; para no separarse de ella.  
Quería abrazarla, besarla, repetirle una y otra vez lo mucho que sentía todo el daño que había ocasionado. Sin embargo, por la actitud que ella presentaba, dedujo que esa segunda oportunidad que se le había concedido implicaba haber borrado los recuerdos de la chica, todo lo vivido en los últimos días, todo lo sucedido tras ese preciso instante que estaban compartiendo. El momento de su primer gran error.

 _"Primero destruye. Luego crea... Algo diferente."_

Marinette seguía mirándole, esperando por algo. Sí, le había oído hablar. ¿Pero qué era lo que había dicho?

A Adrien le costó un infierno poder centrarse únicamente en aquel momento, olvidándose de todo lo demás. De todo lo que sus ojos habían contemplado en los últimos minutos: Destrucción y muerte. Le resultaba casi imposible mantener a raya el impulso por lanzarse, estrecharla finalmente en sus brazos y sentirla con vida. Tardó varios segundos en poder reaccionar.

-Perdona, me he distraído. ¿Decías algo?

Marinette parpadeó confusa y sus mejillas se incendiaron incluso más, si es que eso era posible. Adrien pudo leer en su rostro que no era esa la respuesta que esperaba, y tuvo miedo de haberla fastidiado otra vez. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que evitar a toda costa que Marinette se marchara de su lado.

A la chica le temblaron las manos y apretó un poco más el vaso que sujetaba.

Tomó aire.

Adrien aguantó la respiración.

-Sí, te preguntaba si quieres bailar. -concluyó ella.

 _"¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Era eso!"_ -se sorprendió el otro.

Se sintió tan aliviado al oírla, que sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

Marinete frunció el ceño, no sabiendo cómo interpretar aquella reacción y luego bajó su mirada, avergonzada. Pero para su sorpresa, Adrien le tomó de las manos y le quitó el vaso que llevaba, para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Vamos. -le instó él, sin soltarla.

La chica le observó sorprendida con un brillo de absoluta felicidad en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad? -sonrió encantada.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.  
Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y tiró de su mano en dirección a la pista de baile. No pensaba soltarla. Nunca más. Había roto la maldición.

Atravesaron el gran salón, no pasando desapercibidos para muchos ojos que se volvieron curiosos hacia ellos.  
Sin dejar de mirarla, Adrien posó una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad.

Marinette se humedeció los labios, intentando aplacar su nerviosismo. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Adrien pegado al suyo, su calor. Aquel mínimo contacto se le antojaba como la mejor de las caricias. Estaba temblando de emoción. Aún con todo fue capaz de apoyar la mano que le quedaba libre sobre el hombro del chico. La dejó allí inmóvil, rígida, como si la tela de la chaqueta del joven pudiera quemarla si la desviaba un sólo milímetro. Miles de mariposas parecían aletear a la vez en su estómago.

-¿Estás bien, Marinette? - preguntó él, empleando un tono que denotaba preocupación. Había comenzando a guiarla al ritmo de la música.

-S...sí. -contestó a duras penas.

-Estás temblando. -advirtió.

-Estoy nerviosa. -confesó.

Adrien pudo ver en sus ojos que acababa de arrepentirse de que esas palabras hubiesen escapado de sus labios con semejante facilidad.

-¿Ayudo en algo si te digo que yo también lo estoy? -le dijo él.

La chica le miró incrédula y ahogó una risa.

-¿En serio? Tu corazón no parece estar apunto de abandonarte. El mío está dando tantos tumbos que a lo mejor se me sale del pecho y huye en dirección a casa. -Marinette se mordió la lengua y un color incluso más intenso afloró en sus mejillas. - _pero... ¿qué estoy diciendo?_ -se horrorizó en voz baja.

-No, por favor... Que se quede donde está. -le pidió él. -No puedes imaginarte lo que me ha costado poder recuperarlo.

-¿Eh?

-N..Nada. No es nada...

-¿El qué? -quiso saber. -¿De qué hablas?

Adrien chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Sabes eso que dicen sobre los gatos? ¿Que tienen siete vidas?

Marinette frunció el ceño, sin comprender a qué venía aquello.

-Creo que acabo de gastar una. -continuó. -Pero ha valido la pena.

Aproximó una de sus manos al rostro de la joven y le apartó un mechón de pelo, colocándoselo tras la oreja. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, no pudiendo creer que aquello le estuviera pasando a ella. Adrien prolongó esta caricia hasta llegar al lóbulo, donde Marinette tenía puesto el pendiente. Uno circular de color rojo. Sonrió satisfecho y no pudo evitar darle un ligero toque al miraculous, aliviado por que lo tuviera de vuelta.

-¿Qué... qué haces? -le cortó esta, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Perdona.

Adrien apartó la mano, cohibido.

Había estado apunto de perder el control. Le resultaba extremadamente difícil ignorar el hecho de que ella fuese Ladybug; de saber con toda seguridad que estaba enamorada de él, y continuar comportándose como el Adrien a quien ella creía conocer. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, que únicamente él fuera conocedor de sus secretos era una tortura.

No pudo soportarlo más.

-Marinette... -comenzó entonces, notando que le fallaba la voz al pronunciar su nombre. El corazón le latía desbocado, podía escucharlo palpitando en sus oídos, preparándose para lo que estaba apunto de preguntarle. - ¿Me dejarías... besarte?

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula.

-¿Qué? -balbuceó.

Tenía que haber oído mal. Se lo había imaginado, seguro.

Sin embargo, este le observaba con tanta intensidad y decisión que empezó a creer en que no había sido así; que las intenciones de Adrien eran precisamente las de las palabras que había escuchado.  
Algo había cambiado en él. Había una determinación en sus ojos que nunca antes había visto. El brillo confiado de su mirada no parecía suyo... sino de otra persona.  
En ese momento, sucedió algo que la joven no esperaba. Algo verdaderamente terrible. En lugar de rendirse a lo que su corazón llevaba tantos meses anhelando, otro rostro muy diferente al de Adrien cruzó por su mente y un miedo atroz se apoderó de ella.

Las rodillas le fallaron y Adrien tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para que no se viniera abajo.

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió él.

Aquella no era la reacción que esperaba.

La chica se apartó de su lado, respirando con dificultad. Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento, Adrien. -se disculpó, retrocediendo. -Yo... Yo... Necesito tomar el aire. -dijo apresurada. Dio media vuelta y se fue a toda prisa para el horror del otro.

Acababa de volver a hacerlo. Había vuelto a pasar.  
Marinette había vuelto a abandonarle. ¡De la misma forma! No... ¡Era aún peor!  
De nuevo Adrien Agreste la había fastidiado. Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que iba a decirle que estaba enamorada de él? Sintió como la ansiedad lo devoraba por dentro una vez más. El miedo por perderla se hizo cada vez más latente. Entonces, sin perder ni un segundo más salió tras ella.

Marinette atravesó el gran salón perdiéndose entre la multitud e ignorando a Adrien que la llamaba repetidas veces por su nombre. Pasó junto a Alya y Nino, que bailaban animados. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en ella. Menos en la agitación de su rostro contraído por el miedo. Finalmente pudo atravesar la puerta que daba a la salida y el frío aire nocturno la envolvió, sofocando su malestar.

Cuando por fin se vio sola, lanzó un gritó de frustración a la noche y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía precipitado.  
Estaba ardiendo. Toda ella.

-¿Marinette, estás bien? -escuchó la voz de Tikki que le llamaba desde su bolso. -¿Qué sucede? ¡Adrien iba a besarte! ¿Qué ha pasado?¿No era eso lo que querías?

La chica se volvió hacia su kwami con los ojos abiertos de puro pánico.

-Es que... -comenzó, hecha un manojo de nervios. -yo... Sí... pero... mi... él...

-¿Qué ocurre? Tranquilízate, Marinette. Habla despacio.

La chica esbozó una mueca y se mordió el labio confundida. Negó varias veces con la cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

-¡Ese estúpido gato apareció en mi mente! -exclamó, completamente ida.

-¿Eh? -preguntó sin entender. -¿Qué gato? ¿Te refieres a Chat Noir?

-¡Sí! -confesó azorada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -Adrien me miró de esa forma tan... tan... ¡Él! No sé por qué, pensé en Chat Noir... y... y no pude besarle. ¡Ay, Tikki! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡Acabo de rechazar un beso de Adrien por su culpa! No es posible que me guste. -gritó sofocada. -¿Verdad? Dime que no puede gustarme. Dime que es sólo una coincidencia causada por los nervios.

-Bueno... ¿y por qué crees que te puede gustar? -prosiguió la kwami.

-¡No lo sé! Tal vez... tuve miedo de perderle si besaba a Adrien. Como si fuera a engañarle o algo así. -habló atropellada. -Lo cual no tiene ningún sentido... Porque no es que me guste de esa forma. ¿O sí?

 _-¿Marinette?_

La voz de Adrien la sorprendió por la espada, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con su diminuta amiga.  
Esta se quedó helada, inmóvil.

El chico caminó lentamente hasta donde ella estaba. Parecía preocupado y arrepentido. Volvía a ver en él al Adrien Agreste del que se había enamorado en una tarde de lluvia, a la salida de la escuela. Y aunque por un lado su corazón le decía que pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a la persona que tenía delante, por otro muy diferente quería sucumbir al que era su compañero de batalla; que como todo buen felino se había abierto paso en su corazón tan cauto y sigiloso, que no había notado su presencia hasta ser demasiado tarde. No estaba segura de querer permitirlo. Eso implicaba tener que olvidar a Adrien y no quería hacerlo. Pero... ¿Cómo dividirse en dos?

-Perdóname, por favor. -fue lo primero que le dijo este. -Creo que he vuelto a estropearlo todo.

Adrien iba a añadir algo más, pero se fijó entonces en la expresión y la pose de Marinette, con el bolso abierto, tal y como si la hubiese pillado infraganti haciendo algo indebido. Frunció el ceño extrañado, recordando que la había escuchado alborotar.

-¿Va todo bien? -quiso saber. -¿Qué estabas haciendo?

La chica dirigió una mirada fugaz al lugar donde se escondía su kwami.

-Nada.. Sólo... Hablaba con mi bolso. -resolvió demasiado rápido, sonando tan estúpida como parecía. Sonrió, o más bien lo intentó, y cerró este con un sonoro "clac".

"Genial, ahora Adrien pensará que estoy mal de la cabeza." -se dijo esta. -"No sólo le rechazo un beso, sino que además me pilla actuando como una lunática. ¿Podría ser peor? Tierra trágame."

El chico reparó en el bolso, luego miró a Marinette y sonrió en comprensión.

-Ah, así que es eso. -asintió. -Si lo necesitas, os dejo más tiempo hablando a solas.

Sí, era peor. Para colmo se reía de ella.

-Sé que he sonado como una loca, pero no lo estoy. -dijo algo molesta. -Es sólo que...

-No me pareces una loca, Marinette. -aseguró este. -Yo también hablo con mi bolsa de clase bastante a menudo. Hoy no la llevo, así que hablo con el interior de mi chaqueta.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y le fulminó con la mirada.

-No tiene gracia, ¿vale? Sólo estaba nerviosa. -sentenció. - Han sido los nervios.

-Lo digo en serio. -continuó el otro, sin maldad. -La mayoría de las veces sólo me habla para meterse conmigo, insultarme, decirme que me odia o pedirme queso. Sobre todo lo último. Pero en el fondo me tiene cariño y nos llevamos bien. -sonrió.

Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica curvó ligeramente los labios en una sonrisa, devolviéndole el gesto. Después de todo Adrien era un buen chico que prefería reírse con los demás y no de ellos. Tenía un don natural para conseguirle dar la vuelta al asunto, restándole importancia, haciendo que la situación se volviera menos incómoda.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo preguntar de qué hablabais tú y tu bolso? -preguntó. -¿O mejor no saberlo?

Esta suspiró largo y profundo y se sentó en las escaleras del edificio, pensativa. Por un lado quería contárselo todo, por otro no. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Así que Adrien se sentó junto a ella y aguardó paciente por su respuesta.

-Es que... -comenzó.

-¿Qué?

Marinette enrojeció hasta las orejas antes de poder hablar.

-Me gustas. -admitió finalmente, con la vista clavada en el suelo. -Desde hace tiempo.

El corazón de Adrien comenzó a palpitar frenético y un ligero rubor apareció también en sus mejillas. Lo había dicho. Por fin lo había dicho.

-No hay nada malo en eso, que yo sepa. -sonrió complacido.

-¿No? -inquirió ella, mirándole directamente. Estaba apunto de rendirse nuevamente a esa sonrisa, cuando la imagen de Chat Noir volvió a asaltarla. Un terrible pesar se instaló en su corazón. -Es que... Cuando me preguntaste si podías besarme... -negó con la cabeza. - ... me acordé de otra persona.

El rostro de Adrien se ensombreció, nublado por la preocupación.

Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró su rostro entre los brazos. Una mezcla entre desasosiego y vergüenza se estaba apoderando de ella poco a poco.

-¡Estoy tan confundida! No sé qué me pasa.

-¿Otra persona? -inquirió Adrien en un susurro, recordando todo lo vivido en los últimos días.

Todavía tenía el pulso acelerado, palpitándole en los oídos. Los nervios le impedían respirar con normalidad. Tomó una buena bocanada de aire antes de continuar:

-Te refieres a... ¿Chat Noir? -terminó a media voz.

Marinette se volvió hacia él no creyéndose lo que acababa de escuchar. No era posible. Que Adrien acabase de pronunciar la identidad de su compañero carecía de todo sentido, de toda lógica. Sin embargo había acertado.

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de salir de su asombro.

-¿...Qué? -musitó atemorizada.

-Es por él, ¿verdad? -adivinó Adrien con una amplia sonrisa.

La joven, incapaz de decir nada, tragó saliva.

-Tiene sentido. -prosiguió este. -Me pasó lo mismo. Creí estar sólo enamorado de Ladybug hasta que descubrí que tú y ella sois la misma persona. Un corazón no puede dividirse en dos, ¿verdad?

Marinette abrió la boca de par en par en una mueca de profundo horror. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente en un sólo segundo: Adrien había descubierto su identidad. No sabía cómo podía ser posible, ni cuándo, ni de qué modo, pero lo había hecho. Eso no era bueno. Nada bueno. Luego, ¿acababa de confesar que le gustaba Ladybug? ¿Y qué demonios había querido decir con eso de...?

Algo terrorífico interrumpió sus quebraderos de cabeza, volviéndolos incluso más preocupantes.

Al principio creyó que se trataba de un fantasma y estuvo apunto de gritar. Un ser siniestro y oscuro emergió del cuello de la chaqueta de su compañero de clase, y flotó a toda velocidad por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡No aguanto más! -exclamó el ser, tapándose los oídos. -¡Mira que llegas a ser empalagoso! Una palabra más del estilo y te prometo que vomitaré, ¡Y no será una bola de pelo! -amenazó a su compañero.

-Ah, sí...este es Plagg. -les presentó Adrien, a disgusto.

La chica lo contempló aturdida, analizando su apariencia. Más que a un fantasma, se asemejaba a un diminuto gato de ojos verdes, grosero y parlanchín... ¡Un kwami!

-No... es... posible. -balbuceó, señalando al kwami, a Adrien y a su anillo en alternancia. -¡Tú eres... eres...!

Marinette ahogó un grito.

-¡Chat Noir! ¿Sorprendida? -terminó el kwami por ella. -No deberías. Dicen que los artistas tienen una gran imaginación. Pero vosotros dos tenéis la mente atrofiada. -le dijo con malicia. -Por cierto Lady, ¿Dónde guardas a Tikki?

El bolso de Marinette se abrió al momento y esta asomó su pequeña cabecita.

-Hola Plagg. -saludó, sin más. -No deberías haber hecho eso. Va contra las normas.

-¡Al cuerno con las normas! ¡Me tienen harto! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que he tenido que hacer en estas últimas horas? Con lo que cansa combinar poderes. Estoy que desfallezco y el idiota de aquí sólo me alimenta con sus tonterías amorosas.

-No seas quejica. Es nuestro trabajo. -le reprochó la otra. -Si duermes y no alborotas se te pasará.

-Anda, vamos. -le dijo, flotando hacia esta para luego tirar de su diminuta manita. -Ya he tenido suficiente.

-¿Qué haces? No podemos alejarnos. -le espetó, preocupada.

-Sólo un par de metros. Para no tener que oírlos.

Tikki le lanzó una divertida mirada a Marinette y le guiñó el ojo en gesto de complicidad, antes de alejarse con el kwami del gato.

La joven, que todavía no había conseguido reaccionar del todo ante tantos descubrimientos, se giró hacia Adrien algo cohibida. El chico permanecía a su lado con los nervios a flor de piel. Temeroso de que, ahora que Marinette conocía buena parte de la verdad, pudiera rechazarle. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, luego él fijo la vista al suelo, bastante abochornado.

-Eras tú. -logró hablar ella. -Todo este tiempo. ¡Eras tú!

-Sí. -confesó él con timidez.

Un incómodo y largo silencio se hizo entre los dos.

-Marinette...

-¿hmm?

-¿Todavía te gusto? -alcanzó a preguntar, preocupado.

Las mejillas de la joven enrojecieron al momento.

No dijo nada.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste? -quiso saber ella, refiriéndose a su identidad. No parecía molesta, pero sí había acusación en su tono de voz.

Adrien no contestó. Su expresión cambió al instante por una más seria y triste. Marinette se dio cuenta y supo que, pese a todo, el descubrimiento no había sido intencionado, como hubiera podido parecerle. Si no que tenía un trasfondo mucho más complejo y doloroso.

-No quiero hablar de eso... todavía. -murmuró compungido. -Perdóname. -agregó, con un brillo acuoso en la mirada.

La chica esbozó una media sonrisa. Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, para sorpresa de él.

-Está bien. -sonrió. -Gato tonto.

Adrien le devolvió la sonrisa, cómplice. Estrechó con algo más de fuerza su mano. Mucho más pequeña que la suya.

-¿Quieres volver a entrar y bailar conmigo, My Lady? -pronunció de la misma forma en la que sólo Chat Noir sabía hacerlo. - Sea cual sea tu decisión, no pienso dejarte sola en toda la noche.

Marinette dejó escapar una risa antes de perderse en los ojos de su compañero.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, el mismo en el que una mariposa oscura debió de haber cruzado el cielo nocturno, los dos se besaron.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Este es el final. No pidáis más de aquí. Un escritor tiene que saber cuándo ponerle el punto final a su historia y este es el momento. En unos minutos voy a añadirle el cartelito de "Complete" a la historia y se me saltarán las lagrimitas.**

 **Este capítulo... es una estafa, ¿verdad? UXD Pensé que leyendo este último o bien te encanta la historia o la detestas con toda tu alma. Pero realmente esto es lo que se me ocurrió en un principio. Incluidas las ñoñerías. Aunque he de decir que soy más Plagg que otra cosa. ¿A vosotros qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os esperabais esto? (Sé que algunos sí, pero no quise daros la razón) ¿Os habéis sentido timados con el final? ¿Tenéis ganas de vomitar y no precisamente bolas de pelo?**

 **Ha sido un placer leer vuestros comentarios a lo largo de todo el Fanfic. Gracias a todos vosotros hemos llegado hasta aquí, y me gustaría poder seguir leyendo vuestras impresiones en mis próximas andaduras por el fandom. Tengo pensados dos Oneshot y un Longfic :) Que llegarán... pronto, pronto.**

 **Pase lo que pase, sabed que sois los mejores. ¡Os quiero! :D  
Feliz día de la rosa y el libro!**


End file.
